Love and Darkness
by Raven-Thea
Summary: Thea wasn't a normal girl, she was a pureblood witch from a wealthy family, but she has many secrets. When she meets a young Tom Riddle, things will change, friendships forged and enemies made. Will she stay light or will she let the dakrness take over?
1. Chapter 1

I'm running, I don't know where I'm going, all I know is I have to get out of here and soon.

I look at the places I'm passing, houses burning, forests alight, and men with masks walking around throwing spells at their unfortunate victims.

I'm in the middle of a raid, and I have to get out. It wasn't safe, for anyone, but me more than others. I couldn't be caught. No, I mustn't be caught.

I hear screams from people as they're hit with killing curses and some unlucky ones being victims of the Cruciatus Curse.

I hear my name being called at the opposite end of the street to where the men are; I look and see a man with dark brown hair and pale skin, my twin brother James. I start to run over to him but a flash of green light goes past me and hits him in his chest and he falls to the floor as the light leaves his green eyes.

"No!" I screamed "No!"

I run to his body but somebody grabs me and I'm thrown to the floor.

"James!" I cried

A man stands over me with his wand pointing at me, and with one word he tortures me.

"Crucio!" He shouted and then the spell hits me.

I try to hold in my screams but I can't, I cry out for help, but none come. I cry out for my brother James, but he lays on the floor, motionless and lifeless. I cry for the pain to stop, but there is only one way to stop the pain. To join them. But I will never join them.

I roll onto my side, holding my stomach, as every cell in my body feels pain. I start to sob "Please stop!" I begged "Make it stop!"

I'm woken up by my brother James shaking me.

"Thea, it's ok, it was just a dream, calm down" He said calmly "Ok, tell me what happened"

"The same dream, burning houses, people dying, you dying, then I'm tortued" I said as tears form in my eyes

"It's ok" He said as he wiped the tears from my eyes "It's not real, only a dream. Now go get dressed and we'll have breakfast" He kisses my forehead before leaving the room.

"Thea darling, come downstairs, me and your father needs to talk to you and James about something important" My mum called from downstairs after I was dressed

"Coming mother" I shout as I put my book down and walk down the hallway and down the stairs.

When I get to the living room my mum, dad and James, were sitting down on the sofas "Thea why don't you sit down darling" My mum said with a smile.

I sit on the sofa next to James "Ok, me and your mother have decided that it is now safe for you to go to school, meaning you can now go to Hogwarts this year" My dad smiled

I leaned forward "And what made you decide this then?" I questioned them

"We have seen that you and James are able to look after yourselves now, you've proved it, think of it as a reward for doing so well and being able to protect yourself I guess" My mum explained

"Hogwarts is our reward?" James spoke out

"Yes, now hurry we need to go to diagon alley to get your stuff for school" My dad said

We flooed to diagon alley and brought all of the equipment I needed, coming from a rich family I didn't get second-hand things like some families, I got the best there was.

"I'm going into that book shop," I said as I pointed to Flourish and Blotts I'll meet you in the Leaky Cauldron in half an hour"

"Ok darling, don't be late" My dad said

I walk into the shop and run my fingers along the spines of the books, as I do this I bump into someone. "Sorry" I said "I wasn't looking where I was going" I turn to face the person I walked into and see a tall pale boy with black hair and eyes so dark that they seemed black, he was holding a book which his fingers were covering the title of and there were two books on the floor.

"I can tell" He said with a dark voice which sent shivers down my spine.

"I'm Thea Riley" I said whilst holding my hand out

"Tom Riddle" He shakes my hand like I had a disease and he didn't want to catach it.

"I'm new, I'm going to be in the fifth year in Hogwarts" I said

"I have to go now" He said as he picked up his books and left the shop.

Well that was weird.

Two days later I was on the Hogwarts Express with James.

"So James, what house do you want to be in?" I asked

"Gryffindor" He replied while he stared out the window

"And why is that?"

"Gryffindor is for the brave and that's what I am" I rolled my eyes

"What house do you think I'm going to be in?" I asked him

"I don't know, what house do you want to be in?" he asked

"I'm not sure" I said _Slytherin_

"Do you think what mum said is true?" I asked

"What did mum say?" He asked with a bored tone

"That we are related to Slytherin"

"Yes, but don't forget it is Gryffindor too" He paused "Don't think about that too much, you're your own person, it isn't about blood, it's about who _you_ are not who _they_ were"

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked

"Because Thea, you want to be like them or Slytherin at least, you seem proud, you forget about Gryffindor you only think of Slytherin, even though Slytherin didn't want to teach muggle borns, which was unfair"

"And is that bad? To be proud of my family?"

"Not in this way Thea" I ignore him and look out of the window.

"We should get changed now" James said breaking the silence

When we arrive at the school we are sent to the headmasters office.

"Hello, I'm Headmaster Dippet" A man greets us.

"Hello sir" Me and my brother mumble

"I understand that it is your parents wish that you join Hogwarts instead of your previous home schooled classes" Dippet said

"Yes sir" We mumbled again

"Ok, well first we need you to be sorted into your correct houses. After the first year sorting you will be called and you will be sorted" He said

I quickly look in the mirror. My pale skin looking radiant without a single imperfection, my gold-brown hair flowing down to my breasts and my turquoise coloured eyes looking calm, I change my eyes to electric blue. I then look down at my legs, I have a scar my calf, which I make disappear, because that's my gift and my secret. I'm a Metamorphmagus.

After the first year sorting me and James wall down the great hall.

All around us people are whispering and staring at us.

One we reached the front of the hall James is called and he sits on the chair and the hat is placed on his head.

"_Gryffindor_" The hat shouts and the Gryffindor table cheer. I rolled my eyes.

"Thea Riley" I'm called.

I walk up to the chair and sit down as the hat is placed on my head.

_What do we have here? Another Riley?_

_Let's see, you could be in Huffle-_

"No" I say

_Ok, how about Ravenclaw, your intelligent, you would fit in_

"No" I repeat

_Ok, your blood is of Gryffindor and of Slytherin, so where should you go?_

_You are very brave and you have shown this many times_

"You dare put me into Gryffindor" I said harshly "This will be your last sorting"

_But you are cunning and ambitious the traits of a true slytherin._

"_Slytherin_" The hat shouts

Everyone stares at me as I walk over to the slytherin table and sit at the end, on my own.


	2. Chapter 2

"Just a reminder, the forbidden forest, is out of bounds, for there are dangerous creatures in there. Enjoy the feast" Professor Dippet said before everyone started to eat.

"Hello" A girl said to me as she sat down next to me "My name is Maria Blake, you're the new girl, Thea, right?"

"Yes, my parents decided last week it was 'safe' for me to finally come here" I said with a polite tone

"What's your blood status?"

"I'm a pureblood"

"And is that your brother over there on the Gryffindor table?"

"Unfortunately yes" I said as I looked over to my brother laughing with other Gryffindor's.

"How comes you're not in the same house?"

"It's always been like this, all the women on my dad's side of the family take after Slytherin and the men take after Gryffin-" I pause realise what I just said

"Take after?" Maria said confused

"I mean that's what houses they're in" I said trying to save myself.

"Well, I better get back to my friends, I'll see you around"

"Bye" I said as I see people getting up and walking to their dorms.

Then it hit me, I didn't know where the Slytherin dorms where.

I walk up to a group of Slytherin boys "Excuse me, could you please-" I stop talking as I see the boy from diagon alley. What was his name? Tom Riddle.

A boy with silvery blonde hair, light blue eyes and pale skin stood up "Hello Miss Riley, my name is Abraxas Malfoy, this is Lestrange, Nott, Avery, Mulciber and Tom Riddle. Is there anything we can do for you?" He said politely.

"Yes, could you please show me to the Slytherin common room, I'm new and I'm afraid that I will get lost." I said to Abraxas

"Of course we can show Miss Riley to the common room" Tom said as they all get up

They walk me to the dungeons as Abraxas asked me lots of questions about myself.

"Pureblood" Tom said to the portrait and the portrait hole opened.

"Good night Miss Riley" The boys said to me and Abraxas kiss my hand before they left .

I looked around at the a low-ceilinged, dungeon-like room with greenish lamps and chairs. The common room has lots of low backed black and dark green leather sofas with buttons, skulls, and dark wood cupboards. The place seems spooky but also grand.

I walk to the girls dorms and find my bed which has my name carved into it.

I start to drift off into a dreamly sleep, when I hear footsteps. I open my eyes and look around but no one is there, so I go back to sleep.

While sleeping I feel like I'm floating.

I wake up when there's some light hitting me face, I reach for my covers to block the light but there is no cover. I open my eyes and see that I'm on the floor in the dungeons outside the Slytherin common room.

"How the hell...?" I mumble.

"Pureblood" I said to the portrait and the portrait hole opened.

I walked in and had a shower then got changed into my robes.

"Have a nice sleep?" A random girl said to me

I can't let this get to me "Yep, I did actually" I fake smiled.

I walked down to the great hall for breakfast and sat on my own, until Abraxas came and sat next to me.

"It happens to all the new students, don't look into it too much, just... don't act effected by it and your be fine" He said as he put a hand on mine.

"Thank you Abraxas" I smiled "You're the only one who actually cares about me. Thank you"

"It's ok" He pauses "I have to get back to my friends now" He said as he got up and walked over to Tom Riddle and the rest of his friends. I look at Tom who is staring at me with eyes that sends a shiver down my spine.

I continued to look into Tom's eyes, suddenly memories from my past come back to me. I remembered the first time I spoke to a snake, I remembered when I changed my appearance completely when we got caught in a raid, I remembered when I got myself into trouble and had to use unforgiveable curses to get myself out of it alive.

Tom smirked at me and I tried to hide another shiver going through me.

I left the great hall and went to my dorm and picked up my bag and went to my first class, potions early.

"Oh, hello there, you must be Miss Riley, my name is Professor SlugHorn" He paused "You're a bit early though aren't you?"

"Sorry professor, I haven't really got friends to hang around with at the moment" He smiled kindly

"Very well, you're seat will be here, next to Mr Riddle"

I take out my book on advanced charms and started reading. Ten minutes later the doors open and Tom Riddle and his friends walk in.

I put my book in my bag as Tom sits next to me silently. Slughorn starts to talk "Today, we will be working in pairs to make a draught of the living dead. Can anyone tell me what this is?"

Me and Tom raise our hands "Hmm, Miss Riley, since it is your first day"

"The **Draught of Living Death** is an extremely powerful sleeping potion. It sends the drinker into a deep trance that mimics the state of death. The Wiggenweld Potion is capable of reversing the effects of the Draught."

"Very good Miss Riley, 20 points to Slytherin" He smiled

"Can anyone tell me the igredients for this potion?" Slughorn asked

I raise my hand again "Mr Riddle?"

"Ingredients needed are wormwood, asphodel, valerian roots, Sloth brain, and the juice of a sopophorous bean"

"Another 20 points to Slytherin"

I went to pick up one of the ingredients at the same time as Tom and when our hands touched a shock ran through my body. I slowly turned my head and looked at Tom and I let go of the ingredients and Tom looks at me confused at what just happened.

_Did he feel it too?_

When we were back at our desk making the potion I saw my bag move. I looked at it and it was still, I shrugged and continued making the potion.

The bag moved again this time i knew it did because it moved under another table.

_What the hell?_

I picked my bag up and put it under my table again "Is everything alright Miss Riley?" Slughorn asked

"My bags moving sir" Slughorn picks my bag up and opens it.

A snake slithers out of my bag. My eyes widen in shock, it's my snake, Asya. How did she get in there?

"_Mistressss, ssssome girlsss put me in there" Asya hissed_

"Someone went through my stuff?" I said in parseltounge

"_Yesss_"

"How dare they!" I said in English

"What is the snake doing in your bag?" Slughorn said

"Some girls put Asya in there professor" A group of girls laughed "Them" I pointed at the girl who was rude to me this morning and her laughing friends.

"And where is your proof?" The girl said bitterly. I dug my nails into my palms.

"Miss Parkinson, did you do this?" Slughorn asked

"No, shes a liar professor" She replied

"Miss Riley, could you please put your snake back in its cage?" Slughorn said whilst eyeing the snake.

"Yes professor" I said

"Asya, come" I said in parseltounge as the class looked at me shocked.

When I got back to class there was only 10 minutes left.

"You're a parseltounge" Tom said suddenly

"Pardon" I said thinking I heard him wrong

"You can speak to snakes" He said like I was stupid

"I know what a parseltounge is Tom" I glared

"Then why did you ask then?" He said coldly

"I didn't think I heard you right, and anyway how do you know?"

"I heard you talk to your snake, Asya, right? She said someone put her in your bag"

"You're a parseltounge too?" I asked

"I'm a descendant of Salazar Slytherin" Tom said proudly

"So am I. How are you? Your mother or father was related to him?"

"My mother was, my father was a pathetic muggle" Tom said sounding ashamed of the last part.

"Wait you're a half-blo-" I was cut off

"Say that and you won't speak again" He said dangerously

"Sorry, it's just... everyone worships you. You seem like, I don't know, above everyone else, I thought you were... you know" I said trying not to say he was a half-blood.

"Yes well there are a lot of things you don't know, Miss Riley. Now if you will excuse me, I need to go" He said coldly.

I picked up my bag and go to the Slytherin common room.

Tom POV

I left Riley on her own in potions class and went to meet withthe Knights.

A door appeared in the wall and I entered the room of requirments which was empty.

I sit down and start to think about Riley.

_Who is she? There's something about her..._

'Don't finish that sentence' I tell myself

_She's beautiful, she's smart, she's the other heir of Slytherin, she's-_

'-nothing to me. Stop thinking about her' I say

_But you like her_

'I hate her'

_Because you love her..._

The door opens and the knights walk in.

"My Lord" They bow.

"I have a task for you. Find out as much as you can about the Riley family and Thea Riley."

"Yes, my lord" They say

"Go. _Now_. And don't come back with nothing or you will be punished"

I sit back in the chair.

_Soon, I will know the secret that your hiding from me Rile and soon you will fear me._

I smirk. _And soon you will be mine._


	3. Chapter 3

Thea POV

I was sitting in the common room, alone. I looked around to check.

_No one is here_

I smile. Perfect.

I put down the walls around my mind and I open my eyes to see a girl with white skin, blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a cream dress in front of me. "Hello, Amelia" I smile

"You've been blocking me out for a while Thea" She said sadly

"That's because when I put my walls down _they_ come" I look around the common room checking for shadows, dark spirits or any people of darkness.

"That's because with all light there is darkness Thea, you just have to pick the right one"

"And which is the right one?" Amelia smiles sadly

"That is for you to decide, listen to your heart not mind." She pauses "Thea, something is going to happen, soon, it is very big and will test your heart, you have to do the right thing, for yourself and others-" She pauses as a door creaked "Thea. Before I go, listen to me carefully, don't ignore us, like your mother. She ignored us when we said you had to come here, she now knows she was wrong-" I cut her off

"Why didn't she send me here before, she said it's for my own safety, and I can now look after myself, but if it's because of the raids it isn't right, so it's because of something here" I try to work it out in my head.

"Yes, Thea, something is going to happen, involving you, dark things are going to happen, wars will start, lives will end. You will do things that you think are impossible. Things that you at the moment will think aren't right. But remember, everyone is born for a reason, my darling. You may not realise it now, but you are important, you are a key, to the present and the future. You will do things full of light, love and protection, but you will also do dark and evil things. Don't lose yourself to it Thea, don't become dark. Don't let _them_ get to you. Protect yourself against the creatures and people or darkness"

The door opens and Abraxas walks in. I turn and Amelia is gone.

"Who's in here?" Abraxas asks

"Huh? Nobodies in here" I said as a pick up a book

"I heard voices" He said looking around

Panic runs through me and my hair turns black for a second but I Abraxas didn't notice "What did the voices say?"

"I couldn't hear them properly, but I know there is someone else in her-" He stops staring at something behind me "What the hell is that?" He said pointing behind me.

I turn around and there's a shadow behind me, but the shadow belongs to no one.

"Shadow people" I curse under my breath" I couldn't block them out, and now they've passes into this world"

"Pardon" Abraxas said with his wand pointing to it.

"That won't work, it's a shadow person. We have to get out of here. _Now"_ I yell

We run out of the common room with the shadow person following us.

I close my eyes and raise my hands and a shield of light covers the portrait hole. Then it goes through.

"Pureblood" The portrait opens. "Stay here, I'll be one second" I say before stepping into the common room with a shield of light in front of me. I see the shadow person come towards me. I push the light out and close my eyes as I make the light rap around it. I hear a growl coming from the ball of light I have made. I open my eyes and I see the shadow person disappearing in the ball of light.

The portrait hole opens and Abraxas and Tom run in. Tom gasps as he sees the shadow person drowning in the light. Five seconds later the shadow has gone and I make the ball of light disappear. "You have a lot of explaining to do, Riley" Tom said

* * *

><p>We walked down a corridor and faced a wall. Tom closed his eyes and the a door started to appear.<p>

"The room of requirements" I whisper

Tom opens the door and we walk in "Now Miss Riley, please can you explain to us what we just saw and how it happened?"

"I'm not supposed to tell anyone, all I can say is my family is different from everyone else's. It's..._ special_" I said without revealing anything

"We could help you, but you need to tell us this secret of yours" Tom whispers in my ear

"And who said I needed help?" I question him

He ignore me "We already know you're a Metamorphmagus, Abraxas saw your hair turn colour, we know that there was someone with you, and we saw you control the light to kill the shadow person"

"I sent it back to the other world, I didn't kill it. It cannot be killed, well it can be but you have to go to the other world. But you can't get back from there, or most people can't."

"And what is the other world?" Abraxas asked

"The other world is the world of the dead and the world of light and darkness. The other world is a place everyone goes eventually but you never come back from, unless you have the gift"

"What's the gift?" Tom asked

"The gift I have, the gift my mother has and her mother, since my family was cursed, but the curse came with a gift. We are Shaman, sort of, not in the way people think. We have the power to go from this world to the other world; we can see things and bring things to this world, like I did by accident today, we can control light and darkness to send creatures back to the other world if they escape"

"Was you talking to one of them?" Abraxas asked

"Yes, I was taking to Amelia Williams" I said

"And what is your families curse?" Tom asked

"People in my mother's side of my family are cursed to live forever, until murdered that is. But you have to have the curse awakened by someone, related to the person who put the curse on my family"

"And who cursed your family?"

"Rowena Ravenclaw" I said

"And you are a descendant of Slytherin and Gryffindor from your father's side?" Abraxas asked me

"Yes"

"One last thing, what was your mothers surname before she married" Tom asked

"Excuse me?" I said "Why on earth would you want to know that?"

"To help you" Tom said simply

"Williams" I said

"But Ravenclaw was friends with the Williams, why would she curse them?"

"My family was scared of death, they wanted to live forever. They found a dark kind of magic that allowed the too, but they had to kill to do that. The Williams were a big family that would be many people. But they became power hungry, so she cursed them"

"To never die? That makes sense" Tom said sarcastically

"Only the women never die, because Amelia Williams four daughters started it, Ravenclaw cursed them, so that they can watch their husbands die, their sons die, their whole family die, after they were begging for death, and when Rowena Ravenclaw died, so did the curse, but it didn't go away it only got removed and my family learnt their lesson. The curse hasn't been renewed ever" I said

"Amelia is the person you were talking to?" Tom asked

"Yes" I said realising I just told them everything.

"We have to go now Riley, see you in class" Abraxas said

After they left I cursed under my breath.

* * *

><p>Tom POV<p>

"My lord, what do we do now?" Abraxas asked

"We gain her trust, then she will join us" I smirk

_I have found my dark lady_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ok guys 3 chapters in 2 days, now that is awesome, you can thank the summer holidays. Ok now Im going to continue writing the rest of the story, there are going to be loads of chapters and a sequel! I wanted to make it more interesting and make Tom find interested in her.<em>**

**_Ok first I would like to say Thank you to SadieKaneNico39 for putting this story on their favourite list! :P _**

**_Secondly I would like to thank Kylie for being my first reviewer and I have used her advise :)_**

**_And lastly I would like to say please review, I want at least 2 more reviews for the next chapter, I won't do this everytime, it's just at the moment I think only a fee people are reading this and if I get reviews I know if they enjoy it or if they don't. I except criticism and I would love someone to say that it is awesome :P lol._**

**_I'm really happy at the moment I watched the last Harry Potter yesterday. It was amazing xx_**

**_Raven-Thea xx_**


	4. Chapter 4

Thea POV

_I'm so stupid, how could I do that?_ I ask myself annoyed at what I've done.

It's after classes have ended, I'm walking up to the Gryffindor common room.

"Balderdash" I say the Gryffindor portrait hole opens, "So obvious" I mumbled before stepping inside and finding myself cornered to a wall with ten wands pointing at me. "I need to talk to my brother, James Riley; it's important" They stand still glaring at me "Please! Get him for me, it's really important"

"Why would we do something for a Slytherin?" A redheaded boy asked, a Weasley.

"Because it doesn't just affect me, it affects my brother, please tell him Tom Riddle knows about us, please!" I yell

James comes out of the boys dorms "James" I yell "Tom knows, Tom Riddle knows about us"

"How did he find out?" James asked once we sat down on the red sofas.

"I sort of told him" I explain everything that happened

"You told him, without him tricking you into it?" He paused "Thea, you have to be careful with him now. Promise me you will keep your distance from him"

"I promise James, I'm so sorry" I hug him

"It's ok, just don't break the promise"

"I won't"

I spent the rest of the day with James and his Gryffindor friends; they weren't as bad as I thought.

* * *

><p>After dinner I went back to the Slytherin common room, making sure to avoid Tom and his friends, I walked up the stairs to the girls dorms and I opened my trunk to get some pajamas out. But when I opened my trunk I dropped it and screamed. My belongings had been transfigured into white mice.<p>

After transfiguring my belonging back to their original state, I had a shower and went to brush my teeth. I put the toothpaste onto my toothbrush and realised that the toothpaste wasn't white and minty, it was a red-purple colour and it smelt horrible. It smelt of raw meat. Rotting, raw meat.

I threw the toothpaste and toothbrush into the sink and used a cleaning charm to clean my toothbrush and I picked up some other girls tooth paste which was normal.

Two weeks have past and I've had dye in my shampoo, rats in my bed, woodlice in my trunk, my bed turned to stone, I've been put on a wooden raft while sleeping and the raft has been put in the lake, I've been hit with snow 'falling' from the roof of the school, I've had my potions 'somehow' exploding after following my book perfectly, I've had things hidden in my bag, I've had a day where no one wanted to sit with me, I've been stunned and I've been hexed. All within 14 days.

* * *

><p>I walked into the Slytherin common rooms after classes have finished "You've been avoiding me Riley" A dark but velvet voice said from behind me.<p>

I turned around "Tom" I breathe

"Your brother told you to stay away from me" He continued

"You've been following me" I said

"No, I've been trying to stop you from getting pranked by other Slytherin girls"

"Well thank you for your concern but it's not needed" I said bitterly

"Why do you hate me?" He said as he lifted my chin up so I'm facing him.

"I don't hate you Tom, I just think it's best if we are apart" I said

"But still you dislike me; you avoid me, don't you?" Tom said

"Because Tom, you know my secrets, you know everything about me. No one is supposed to but you do. And I'm scared that you will use me"

"I will never use you, Thea." He pauses "Can we have a fresh start?"

I consider this for a second "Ok" I said forget the promise I made to my brother.

Tom holds out his hand "Hello, I'm Tom Riddle" He smiles

I shake Tom's hand "I'm Thea Riley, nice to meet you Tom"

* * *

><p>We walk down the corridor and their some muggle born Gryffindors talking.<p>

"Filthy mudbloods, Gryffindor as well. They're the worst. They shouldn't be allowed here" Tom mutters

"I don't understand you Tom, you hate muggle-borns-"

"Mudbloods" Tom corrects

"Whatever, and muggles, yet your father was a-"I'm cut off

"Horrible person, he left my mother before I was even born. Then my mother dies giving birth to me and even then he doesn't even come for me" He said angrily

"I'm so sorry Tom, I didn't realise" I apologize

"It doesn't matter" He said

We find Abraxas around the corner waiting for us.

"Hello, Miss Riley, we have the Hogsmeade trip next weekend, would you like to accompany me?"

"I would love too" I said before we entered the common room.

"Can you two help me with the potions work?" Abraxas asked

"Ok" Tom and I said

* * *

><p>We go to our potions class where Slughorn is still at his desk.<p>

"Excuse me professor, but would me and Miss Riley be able to help Abraxas learn how to make the potion from todays class?" Tom asked politely

"Oh, um, yes of course" Slughorn said "You know where the ingredients are don't you?"

"Yes professor" Tom said

"Well, I'll leave you to make the potion" He said as he exited the room.

"I'll get the ingredients" Abraxas said

Five minutes later the potion explodes in Tom's face. He cursed under his breath and I start laughing

"You find it funny?" Tom said to me

"Yes" I said

"Then why don't you do it"

"Ok" I smiled "Maybe I could do better"

Tom laughs "I've seen your potion making from the past two weeks Thea"

"What are you trying to say?" I said

"Nothing..." Tom chuckled. Wow Tom actually chuckled.

"It wasn't me, someone else done it" I said defensively

"That's right, blame other people" Tom said

"It's true, I'll prove it"

Five minutes later and the potion explodes again. "Ok, that was not me" I said

"It was" Abraxas said

"Let me see something, because that was right" I look at the ingredients "Ha, you got Sopophorous bean instead of Castor Beans, so it wasn't me" I said matter-of-factly.

"I knew it, I'm still the best at potions" Tom said

"You very modest, you know that" I said sarcastically

"Yes" He said as we continued with the potion making.

* * *

><p>In the evening we went to dinner and I sat next to Abraxas and opposite Tom.<p>

I started to eat when Tom broke the silence "Weasley likes you"

"Huh?" I say

"Weasley, you know the redheaded Gryffindor, hangs around with Potter, your brother and mudbloods. The blood traitor..." His voice trails of

"Yes, and he doesn't like me" I said

"You tell that to Potter" Abraxas said "Because he's coming this way"

"Hello Thea, I'm George Potter, your brother's friend." He pauses "I was wondering, or more like my friend is wondering if you would want to go out with him?" He smiles

"And is this friend of your Weasley?" I asked him

"Septimus" He corrects

"I'm sorry but I can't" I said

"Why not?" He asked confused

"Because... because..." I look at Abraxas and Tom

"She can't because she already has a boyfriend" Tom said

"Who's her boyfriend? George asked

Tom looked around thinking of who to say

_Couldn't he just say himself? It's looking a bit fake._

'You're only saying that because you want him to be your boyfriend' my mind says

_Shut up_

"I'm her boyfriend" Abraxas said

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cliff hanger! I accidently updated this before editing it, so if u have 2 emails saying about this chapter thats why.<strong>_

_**Ok, I only got one review from xXx-Voldy's-Gone-Moldy-xXx and I was really happy, seriously I was dancing around my bedroom singing, "I got another review" My mum was like, "That's good ,now calm down" That day I couldn't stop smiling. Anyway, I updated because of all of you guys who put this story on author alert, story alert, favourite stories and favourite author. Thank you guys so much.**_

_**I would say 2 reviews for next chappy but I'm not sure you guys actually like reviewing. I mean reviewing takes how long? 1-2 mins of your time and it makes me happy :D, but nobody likes to review my story and I'm a bit like... do they really like it, but then I got people putting my story on story alert and stuff so I'm not so upset, but I would like to know what you think of it, and what you guys would like to happen, because I don't have it all planned, I have the beginning and end and some middle parts planned. Basically the basic structure of the story, but if I get a good idea or if you tell me a good idea I could add it in.**_

_**So what's going to happen next? Is James going to find out she broke the promise? What's Tom going to think of Abraxas fake dating Thea? What is Tom planning to do with Thea?**_

_**Raven-Thea. xx **_


	5. Chapter 5

Thea POV

"Oh, ok" He said before walking away "Oh and Thea" Potter called me

"Yes?" I asked

"Your brother said he knows you broke the promise" He said before continuing to walk away.

"What promise?" Tom asked me

"To stay away from you"

"What have I done wrong?" He asked innocently

"You know our secret, he doesn't trust you, so he made me promise to avoid you and I have obviously broken that promise" I said "Anyway, thank you Abraxas for helping me"

"I can't have Weasley thinking he can have girl like you, especially since your Slytherin" Abraxas said

"So, you two are going to _fake_ date then?" Tom said bitterly

"I suppose we have to, to keep Weasley away from her" Abraxas said

"Yeah, that's the reason" I heard Tom mumble sarcastically under his breath.

"Why didn't you just say no?" Tom asked

"I didn't want to upset him" I said

"He's a Gryffindor, you're a Slytherin, your above him, he should be happy that you even know him" Tom said annoyed

"I'm sorry Tom, I didn't realise you cared that much about who I date or fake date" I smirked

Tom got up suddenly and left.

"I've annoyed him now, haven't I?" I asked

"I'm afraid so" Abraxas said

* * *

><p>After dinner we went back to the common room. "Abraxas, I need to talk to you" A dark voice came from around the corner as we entered the common room.<p>

"Yes Tom?" He asked

"Alone" He said looking t me

"Fine, I'll go to my dorm, hopefully there's no raw meet this time" I said before going to the girls dorms and sitting on my bed and reading.

* * *

><p>Tom POV<p>

"Follow me" I said coldly

"Yes, my Lord" Abraxas said

"Oh, so you do remember who I am then?" I said

"Yes, my Lord. How could I forget?" Abraxas said

"It seems that you have" I said bitterly before going into the room of requirements.

"Now Malfoy, it seem I need to explain something to you, again" I said

"Thea is mine, not yours, how dare you think that you can use _fake_ dating as a way to get her. So you will say that you can't fake date her anymore because you parents might find out and they've already arranged who you're going to marry" I paused "Also, I don't want you to forget who I am and what I am capable of, and you will be punished for what you have done" I said before my other followers walked in.

I turn to my followers "This is an example of what will happen if any of you decide to take my Thea from me" I turn to Abraxas "Crucio!"

* * *

><p>Thea POV<p>

I walked into the common room to see if Tom and Abraxas had finished talking but they weren't there. I went to walk back to my dorm but I saw some boys come out of the boy's dorms, they were Tom's friends. For some reason I wanted to follow them.

* * *

><p>Tom POV<p>

I stop torturing Abraxas and I look at him starring at me "Thea is mine" I said

"Why do you want her, my Lord" Nott said

"I can't tell you why"

"There must be a reason it's her out of everyone. Or is it because of how she looks?" Nott said

"Excuse me?" I asked

"She's not a bad looking girl, or is it because she can talk to snakes?" Nott continued

"Enough!" I shout "Have you also got your eyes on Thea? My Thea!" I yelled

He looks at Abraxas "No, my Lord, I was just-"

"You have also forgotten who I am" I said "Crucio!" I shout

* * *

><p>Thea POV<p>

They walked down the hallway and a huge door appeared. The room of requirements.

They walked in the door and it shut behind them, I need to get in. What did Tom do?

I closed my eyes and thought of Tom and the room of requirements and a door appeared.

I opened the door and saw Nott on the floor screaming and Tom pointing his wand at him. Abraxas was also on the floor near them.

I looked at Tom shocked. What is he doing? Then it clicked. I've seen this before, he's using the Cruciatus Curse.

"Tom, stop!" I shouted "What are you doing?"

Tom stops and looks at me shocked still torturing Nott. "Stop it Tom!" I yelled "Please Tom"

Nott stops screaming and Tom puts his wand away.

I run to Nott "Are you ok?" I asked kneeling next to him.

"In was fine until you came" He said bitterly

"Excuse me?" I asked shocked

"Everything was fine before you came, you and your blood traitor family. I would be fine if you were never born. You're not worthy of the Slytherin house" He said coldly

"You don't know me, you don't know my family, and you certainly don't want to mess with me" I said dryly

"I know you type though, you think you so special, but you're nothing but a worthless blood traitor and you should be punished for it"

I don't know what part of this conversation caused me to get angry, to be honest it could have been any of it or all of it. It could have been him insulting my family. It could have been him insulting me but whatever it was, it filled me with hatred for him.

I could tell that my hair had turned black from my anger because I couldn't see brown hair on my shoulder only black. But I was too angry to care.

I stood up and pointed my wand at him. "You're going to pay for that." I said coldly "Crucio!" I yelled

I watched him roll on the floor in pain and it made me happy. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Tom staring at me, he looked proud? Happy? Shocked? I don't know what emotion since he rarely showed any emotion.

After a while I stopped and I looked around the room. Everyone was staring at me. And that's when I ran. I ran out of the room and up the stairs. I ran out of the castle and to the lake and I sat there thinking about what I had just done.

"You don't have to be upset about it Thea" A voice said from behind me. I jumped and turned to see the person talking to me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dark Tom and Thea in this chapter. So what's going to happen next? Who's behind Thea? What's going to happen between Tom and Thea?<strong>_

_**I was writing names of characters down yesterday and I realised that Tom and Thea have the same initial, yeah it took me that long to realise and I didnt plan it to happen so it was abit weird.**_

_**Anyway, please Review, I've decided, since my lucky number is seven, the seventh review gets to make up a character and be in the chapter after they review. But they might have to be Slytherin though, depending on what part of the story were in. So review and you could be in my story.**_

_**Review- Do you like it? Should I make Thea dark or good?**_

_**Theres going to be a Thea and Tom moment soon, I want a review for the next chapter, just one. :D**_

_**Thank you to everyone who's put this on author alert, story alert, favourite stories and favourite authors.**_

_**(halfblood hufflepuff, Lumet, , xXx-Voldy's-Gone-Moldy-xXx, Myfandomneedstherapy, DoctorEMF and SadieKaneNico39) I hope I didin't miss anyone, thank you so much!**_

_**Who knows when the new twilight film is coming out? I really want to watch it! lol**_

_**Raven-Thea. xx**_


	6. Chapter 6

"You don't have to be upset about it Thea" A voice said from behind me. I jumped and turned to see the person talking to me.

"Tom," I said "why shouldn't I be upset about it?"

He stepped forward and sat next to me "Because Thea, it isn't a bad thing"

"How isn't it a bad thing? I just tortured someone when I've been tortured before and I know what it's like, anyway it's an unforgiveable!" I shout

"You only know what you've been told about it, when it's used on you, you feel pain and it hurts like hell, but when you use it, it's the opposite. Didn't you feel happy when you were using it?" He asked

I hesitate to answer "No" I lied

"Lair" He said simply

"Excuse me?" I asked

"You're a liar, I can tell. You liked it just admit it" He paused "Thea, you love to learn new things, but you refuse to learn everything, don't you want to learn about dark magic as well?" Tom asked

"No" I said before I got up "No I don't" I said before I walked away.

"In denial" I heard Tom say behind me

* * *

><p>I walked in the castle and I turned around a corner and walked into something.<p>

"I'm sor-" I begin to apologise before I'm cut off.

"You broke your promise" I looked up and saw James

"James I didn't me-" I was cut off again

"You know what, I don't care anymore, you go with them, and you can end up being a sadist bitch and don't come running to me if anything happens to you" James yelled

"What do you mean sadist bitch?" I asked harshly

"I heard about what you did to Nott, and it really didn't surprise me, considering-"

"Considering what James, considering I'm a Slytherin? Considering I'm friends with Tom? You know what, I couldn't care less about what you think of me anymore James" I shout

"Look what he's done to you Thea, you were my sweet little sister, and now you're this"

"I'm not any different, can't you see that?" I yelled

"No Thea, I can't see that, because it's not true, you're lying to yourself as well as me. You're not the girl I knew before Thea, you have changed" He said before walking off.

I remembered something my granddad told me when I was younger.

-Flashback-

"_Little Thea, remember that you and your brother must never fight, and you should always be on the same side, if you're not it will be very, _very_ bad." My granddad said to me after me and James had an argument when I was 11._

"_Why is it bad? What would happen?" I asked_

"_It is bad because of our family. It is bad for you to fight because you are twins as well as brother and sister, it would cause many problems for you two and the family." _

"_Why are you telling me this, granddad?"_

"_Because little one, you mother has spoken to Amelia and she has said that something bad will happen when you two are at school, it will break you and your brother apart and we don't want that to happen. It's why you and James do everything together and share everything and it's also why you were brought up near muggles, to prevent the future from happening" He said before he brought James in the room and made us apologise._

-End of Flashback-

Could it be happening now?

* * *

><p>I went to bed and couldn't sleep.<p>

After tossing and turning for hours I decided to get up and explore the castle some more.

Luckily I was wearing black shorts and a top so I could hide in the shadows from prefects.

Half an hour later I was on the first floor and I needed the toilet, I stepped inside the first floor toilets and I heard crying from one of the toilets.

"Hello?" I said

She crying went quiet "Who are you?" I heard

"I'm Thea Riley, who are you?"

"I'm Myrtle, now go away" She yelled

Charming I thought "Are you ok?" I asked

"Leave me alone" She shouted so I left after going to the toilet.

I decided to go to bed and I fell asleep quickly.

* * *

><p>The next day at breakfast I asked Tom about Myrtle.<p>

"Tom, do you know who Myrtle is?" I asked

"Yes, she's a mudblood in Ravenclaw" Tom answered "Why do you ask?"

"I went to the toilet after exploring the school yesterday and she was crying and I wanted to be nice and stop her from being upset and she was really rude to me" I explained

"She doesn't deserve your attention Thea." Tom paused "Strawberries?" He asked

"Huh?" I said confused

"Do you want strawberries with your yogurt?" He asked

"Yes please" I said while trying to do it myself but Tom ended up putting the fruit in my bowl.

"Kiwi?" He asked loading some more fruit in my bowl.

"Tom, I am able to do it myself" I said

"I know, but I would like to do it for you" He said putting even more fruit in my bowl.

"Ok, that's enough fruit" I said knowing that I wouldn't be able to eat it all. "So are you going to Hogsmeade today?" I asked

"What?" He asked

"It's Saturday today. Are you going to Hogsmeade?"

"I can't" He said

"Why?"

"It doesn't matter" He said continuing to eat his food.

After breakfast I said goodbye to Tom and he still refused to tell me why he wasn't coming.

"So where are we going first?" I asked Abraxas once we were at Hogsmeade

"The three broomsticks, I want to get you a butterbeer" He said.

Half an hour later, after Abraxas telling me about his family and telling me that his parents have arranged for him to marry Maria, we left the three broomsticks and I went and got Tom some sweets from honeydukes.

When we got back to Hogwarts I found a muggle-born Gryffindor crying in a corner. "Abraxas you go ahead and I'll meet you in the library with Tom in ten minutes" I said

"Ok, we may be late though, I don't know where Tom is" He said

"Either in the library already, the room of requirements or the Slytherin common room, I think" I said

And Abraxas walked off to the Slytherin common room first.

I sat down beside the Gryffindor and I recognised her from the first year sorting. "Hello, I'm Thea Riley, what's your name?" I asked

"Hello, I'm Adaira Thomson" She said wiping her eyes

"What's wrong Adaira" I asked

"I'm not allowed to tell" She whispered

"I won't tell anyone you told me, I can help" I said

Tears started forming in her eyes again "_He_ said he would hurt me again if I told"

"Who is _he_?" I asked "It's ok, I won't say you told me, I'll say I saw it if you want"

"T-Tom R-Riddle, he called me a mudblood and then he hurt me" She said crying

"Shhh, its ok" I whispered hugging her "Don't worry, I won't let Tom hurt you again" I said

"Th-thank you Thea, I've got to go now" She smiled

"If anything else happens tell me" I smiled back as she ran off

I stormed into the library and got a glare from the librarian.

I sat down opposite Tom and Abraxas and glared at Tom.

"What's wrong Thea?" Tom said

"Oh, don't act innocent with me Tom Riddle, I know what you did to Adaira" I hissed

"Who's Adaira?" He said innocently

"The first year muggle-born girl you hurt today and no she didn't tell me, I saw it" I lied

"Well, you must have the ability to be in two places at once because you were with Abraxas when I did it" He said calmly

I glared at Tom "How could you? She's only eleven"

"She's a mudblood" He said

"_Muggle-born_" I said

"Mudblood's they're all the same, just like Myrtle, they act upset when hurt but when they're not they are horrible filth that don't deserve to be here" He said

"How can you say that?" I yelled earning another glare from the librarian.

"From experience" He said as we got up and left the library before we got kicked out, we went to the Slytherin common room and Abraxas decided to leave us alone.

"Come with me" He said "I'll show you how bad the Mudblood's are, I'll show you how much fun it can be to hurt them and I can show you magic that you have never seen before" He said with a velvet voice.

"But it's dark magic" I said

He steps forward his face an inch away from mine "I know things that will shock you, I know things that you long for and need. You long for magic, a magic out of your reach, a magic which you're not allowed to do but long for the knowledge of. A magic that is dark and powerful." He whispered in my ear

"But it's not allowed" I said trying to stop myself from wanting to join him

"But isn't that what draws you to it? You long for what you can't have." He whispered

I looked at his lips and imagine what it would be like to kiss them and then I look into his eyes and think about how beautiful his eyes are.

"You want me. I'm dangerous and you know that but you still want me because it's what you like. Be with me, Thea. Be my dark lady and I can show you things that will blow your mind" He said

He lifted my chin up so I'm facing him and he leant down and kissed me. His tongue traced my bottom lip and I let him in. I put my hand through his black hair as his hands slipped down to my waste pulling me closer to him.

Then he pulled away from me, a little too early for my liking but I didn't complain. "So will you join me?" He whispered in my ear again

"Yes" I said out of breath.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dun dun dunnnn... Thea and Tom's first kiss! I had a bit of writer block, I didn't know what to do so I made this up on the spot so if it's rubbish it's because it wasn't planned before I wrote it :L<strong>_

_**So is this the beginning of a dark Thea? What will happen to Thea and James? Keep reading to find out.**_

**_Anyway, I would like to say thank you to kaska245 for her review and I hope you liked this chapter :)_**

**_Ok, please review, I'm slightly offended because you are all reading this and putting me on story alert and author alert but your not reviewing, and I don't know if you guys like it :L I mean it takes like 2 minutes of your time and it makes a certain writer very happy :P and at the moment I only have 3 reviews :L_**

**_So I hope you guys liked this chapter :p _**

**_Raven-Thea. xx_**


	7. Chapter 7

"_So will you join me?" He whispered in my ear again_

"_Yes" I said out of breath._

"Good" He said before his lips came crashing down on mine.

* * *

><p>The next morning I woke up in my bed, which was weird considering I can't remember going up to my dorm.<p>

I got changed and went to breakfast and Tom again had filled my bowl with fruit.

"Tom, I can put fruit on my plate by myself" I said again

"Your mine now and I look after what is mine" He said

"I'm _yours_?" I asked

"Yes, Your mine and I'm yours" He said

"Like your girlfriend?" I asked

"Yes" He said lifting up my hand and kissing it

"And when did I agree with this?"

"When you said yes to joining me and being my dark lady" He said calmly

"I never said yes to being your girlfriend" I stated

"Fine," He paused "Thea, will you go out with me?" He asked

"Oh Tom," I said dramatically "No"

"No?"

"Yes" I confirmed

"Yes?"

"No, you know what I meant" I said frustrated

"And why don't you want to be mine, Thea?" Tom asked

"I don't want to be yours, yet" I said "Anyway, why can't you go to Hogsmeade?" I asked changing the subject

"That's none of your business" He said coldly

"Whoa whoa whoa, what the hell was that Tom? That is not the way to win a girls heart" I smiled

"I don't want to tell you" He said

"Tom it can't be that bad" I said

"Fine, you want to know?" he said "I'm an orphan, remember I said after my mum died my father never came for me? He still hasn't. Happy now?" He said bitterly

I stayed silent and then I had an idea "Tom, you're going to Hogsmeade"

"How?" He asked

"Follow me but you have to be quiet" I said

* * *

><p>I got up after breakfast and Tom followed me to an empty classroom with the one eye crone's hump. I tapped it with my wand "Dissendium" I said and a passage appeared.<p>

"How did you know this?" Tom asked

"When I was with my brother and his friends they told me about the secret passages and where to find them" I explained

"You listened to a bunch of Gryffindors?" Tom said

"Well it gets you to Hogsmeade doesn't it so don't complain" I said

We reached the end of thepassage and there was some steps "Ok, we need to put a Disillusionment Charm on ourselves now" I said

After putting the Disillusionment Charm on I lifted up a stone tile and looked around, no one was there. I moved the stone tile and stepped out then I realised I didn't know if Tom was out. "Tom?" I whispered "Are you out yet?"

No answer.

"Tom?" I whispered a bit louder.

Then something came behind me, grabbed me and lifted me up. I started throwing my legs and arms about trying to break free. "Tom!" I yelled

"Yes?" voice came from behind me

I stopped moving and started slapping the air hoping that I would hit him.

Finally my hand hit something and I got a reaction from the air "Ow"

I smiled "Ok follow me, we should be in the cellar of honeydukes now"

We walked to the steps "Ok, don't knock anything over" I said as I looked at the boxes on the stairs.

I stepped on the first step trying to be careful of the boxes_. Ok don't knock anything Thea._ Ten steps later and I was one step away from the top, I put my left foot on the step and then my right. But my right foot slipped and hit a 2 boxes which we on top of each other. "Damn it" I whispered under my breath as the boxes hit other boxes and they all hit the floor with a bang.

"So much for being careful" Tom joked behind me

"When we get out of here, take the charm off ok?" I said

"Yes" Tom said and we or rather I walked out the door not knowing whether he was following me or not.

I walked round the corner hidden and took the disillusionment charm off. "Ok, Tom are you here?" I called.

I looked around the corner and without warning I was grabbed and thrown over what I think was a shoulder and the person started walking "Tom, put me down, it looks like I'm flying but really weirdly" I said

"What's the magic sentence?" He said

"Erm... Tom is the best?" I asked

"Nope"

"Tom is amazing" I said

"No"

"I love Tom?" I asked

"Really?" He said

"Ha-ha funny, now please put me down" I said

He put me down on the floor wet with fresh snow "Thanks I said"

Tom took the disillusionment charm off and he kneeled next to me "Tom help me up" I said raising my arms

"Ok" He said as he leaned over me and tickled me.

"Tom. Stop. It," I said in between laughs

"But you like it your laughing" He said smiling

"Not. Funny. Tom" I said as laughs were forced out of me.

Tom stopped tickling me and he stood up and held his hands out and I took them and he helped me up. "So where to first?" He asked

"The three broomsticks" I said as we started walking.

When we left the three broomsticks it was snowing heavily "It's snowing in October?" I asked

"Maybe that's what the weathers like here" Tom said

I looked up at Tom trying to keep my eyes open properly and sure his black hair almost looked white. I picked some snow off the floor and threw it at him laughing at his reaction.

"Oh, it's on Riley" He said throwing snow at my face.

And then we had a snowball fight, after we ran under a shelter freezing. "We really s-shouldn't h-have done t-that" I said shivering.

Tom hugged me "You know if we had less clothes on we would get warmer" He smiled

"N-not f-funny T-tom" I said

"I'm only stating the facts, body heat can-" He started to say

"Tom, you're a wizard use magic" I said

"Where's the fun in that?" He said joking

I glared at him "Alright, alright" He said putting a warming charm over us

"Thank you I said" Before Tom dragged me out from our shelter and out in the snow. I laughed at the snow on his hair, I then decided to mess up his hair. "I like the new look Tom" I said laughing at his messy hair that was sticking out in every direction.

"You did not touch the hair. Nobody touches the hair" He said seriously.

"Wow, you care that much about your hair? Are you secretly a girl? Thomasine" I said laughing

"I'm not a girl" He said

I pat the top of his head "It's ok Tommy, I won't tell anyone" I said smiling.

Without warning picked me up and held me bridal style and then made a huge pile of snow appear "Tom, no," I said "I was joking" And that was the last thing I said before he threw me in the pile of snow.

He kneeled by me laughing "You think it's funny?" I said

"Yes" He said smiling.

_Not for long_

I grabbed his shirt and pulled him into the snow with me smiling "Still funny?"

Tom was laying on top of me staring at me "You're beautiful you know that?"

I smiled "You really think that?"

"Yes, I think you're the most beautiful girl in the world" He said before he kissed me again.

"Yes" I said

"What?" Tom asked

"I will be yours if you will be mine" I smiled

* * *

><p>James POV<p>

I was walking out of honeydukes with George and Septimus and I heard laughing so I looked over and I saw Thea and Tom. Tom lifted up Thea and threw her in some snow and then Thea pulled him onto the snow and they kissed.

"James are you ok? You look really, um, angry" George said

I pointed to my sister "Look at what she's turning into" I said disappointed

I walked up to the and pulled Tom off of Thea "Get your hands of my sister" I hissed

"No" Tom said

* * *

><p><strong><em>So what will happen next? <em>**

**_I would like to say thank you to everyone reading this yesterday I found out that theres about 120 people who have read it this month which is like 2 days not including today. And I would like to say thank you to salt234 and Racina Victorine Black who reviewed yesterday. Thanks._**

**_Thank you salt234 for the idea behind this chapter and next chapter I hope you enjoyed it._**

**_If you like it or not please review and if you have an idea that you think should be in this review and I might put your idea in it :D._**

**_Reminder: I have 5 reviews at the moment rememeber the 7th reviewer gets to be in the story and you can make up your own character! 2 more reviews_**

**_Raven-Thea. xx_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_I realised I haven't done a disclaimer so here it goes:_**

**_Disclaimer: I'm not J K Rowling, I never have been and never will be, unforturnatly this means I also do not own Harry potter and unfortunatly I don't own Tom Riddle and Draco Malfoy...yet. I only own the plot and the characters I added._**

* * *

><p>Thea POV<p>

James came out of nowhere and grabbed Tom "Get your hands of my sister" He hissed

"No" Tom said

And that was when it all started. James took his wand out and pointed it at Tom.

"James don't" I warned

"Or what?" He said harshly

Then Tom pulled his wand out. "Or your regret it" Tom hissed

"You two stop it, please, you might get caught" I begged

"Fine then, we can go near the forest of the shrieking shack" My brother said as he made his way to the shrieking shack

"Do you think I should quickly hex him while his not looking?" Tom said

"No, I don't think you two should be doing this" I said as I was dragged by Tom

When we reached the shrieking shack all hell broke loose.

"Expelliarmus!" James shouted

Tom quickly dodged the spell "Bombarda" Tom shouted as a spell flew towards James. "Finite Incantatem" James shouted and stopped the oncoming spell.

"Petrificus Totalus" Tom shouted and James didn't have time to block it so he dived out of the way. "Incarcerous" Tom shouted and rope appeared and tied James up. Tom walked towards James pointing his wand at him about to say a spell.

"Expelliarmus" I shouted and Tom's wand flew out of his hand.

"What was that for?" Tom asked

"I want to talk to him" I said

I walked up to James "Don't ever do that again" I warned him

"I will if he keeps his hands off of you" James growled

"That's not an option James, it's an order. You do that again I won't save you" I hissed

"Thea he was laying on you kissing you" He said

"He's my boyfriend James, but you wouldn't notice that because your too busy doing the over protective brother crap" I said

"I'm only trying to stop you from getting hurt" He said

"I know and I see that it's just I don't want you doing the 'you break her heart, I break you face' shit because I want to handle my life myself, I want to learn from my mistakes and deal which my own problems" I said

"But this is a mistake Thea, a big mistake" He said

"That is up to me to decide James" I said unbinding the rope from round James.

Finally James was out of the ropes. "You hurt my sister Tom and you will regret it" He warned

"Oh, just like I did this time?" Tom said sarcastically

"That's it" James stormed up to Tom, made a fist and moved his arm backwards. He was going to hit Tom.

"Flipendo" I shouted and James was flipped backwards "Leave now James, before I do something that I might regret"

"I was right before, you're not the same, you're not my sister anymore" James said as he walked away

Tears started to form in my eyes "Tom I want to be alone for a minute, I'll meet you in honeydukes?" I asked

"Sure," He said "Don't let it get to you Thea" He then walked up the hill and was out of view.

Tears started to stream down my face "He didn't mean it Thea, he didn't mean it" I whispered to myself.

I started to get angry "But he did mean it didn't he"

"Confringo!" I screamed at a tree and it exploded "Reducto!" I shouted and another tree blasted into pieces "Duro!" I screamed as a tree turned into stone.

And then I broke down into tears. I fell onto my knees and cried. I must have been like that for a long time because Tom came back and saw me cryng.

He put his arms around me "Thea, its ok" He whispered "He will pay for this"

"I hate him" I said "I hate him so much"

"I think we should go back now" Tom said

We put a disillusionment charm back on and walked into honeydukes then we went into the cellar without knocking anything over this time and we went back through the passage.

"Thea, I've decided that know you have joined me you have to learn to be like me" Tom said

"What do you mean 'be like you'?" I asked

"I'm going to teach you how to hide your feelings, how to seem polite and innocent and I'm going to teach you dark magic" Tom said

"I already know dark magic, the unforgiveables" I said

"I'm going to teach you everything I know about dark magic and all the spells I know. When I've finished with you, nothing will stand in our way, we will rule the world together. Do you want that Thea?" He whispered in my ear

"Yes" I said

_And that is how the innocent turn dark_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ok guys, I know this is shorter, but you wanted it quicker so I couldn't make it as long as it could have been.<em>**

**_I hoped you liked this chapter._**

**_Another reminder, next person to review(who's not anonymous) gets to be in a character in this story. I will Pm you what I need to know about your character._**

**_Ok I would like to say thank you to my reviewers you are the best reviewers EVER. :P_**

**_Ok so this is the part were I like talk about random stuff and I bet most of you skip it :p because im like blah blah blah. Anyways I just want to ask random questions today, so here it goes:_**

**_Random Questions:_**

**_1. Who do you think is hot in Harry Potter?_**

**_2. If you could be any character in Harry Potter and Love and Darkness, who would you be?_**

**_3. What house would you be in if you were a witch or wizard?_**

**_My answers: _**

**_1. Tom Riddle and Draco Malfoy_**

**_2. Hermione Granger or Thea Riley_**

**_3. Slytherin or Ravenclaw... maybe, I don't know the hat decides... sometimes_**

**_So please review what you think or your answers._**

**_Raven-Thea. xx_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and added characters, but one day I will own Draco Malfoy and Tom Riddle (the younger version, not voldemort-he scares me)_**

* * *

><p>Thea POV<p>

The next day I woke, got dressed and went down for breakfast.

I got to the Slytherin table and Tom wasn't there and neither were any of his friends. I went to sit down but I shoulder knocked into someone by accident.

"Sorry" I said to the girl I walked into. She had long ebony black hair in loose curls with pale skin and amber coloured eyes. She was Romanian and she was really pretty.

"Watch where you're going, Riley. I don't want to get your blood traitor germs on me" She hissed.

"Excuse me?" I said

"You heard me the first time, I don't want to waste my time talking to a blood traitor like you" She said bitterly

"I'm not a blood traitor" I said

"Whatever helps you sleep better at night" She said not believing me

"Ok, then what muggle born am I friends with to make me a blood traitor?" I asked

"You don't need to; you call them muggle borns instead of mudbloods; that is enough proof. I bet if you were supposed to be in Gryffindor" She said

"Look I'm not a blood traitor, so shut up and also I don't care what you say"

"Yeah, it really looks like it" She said under her breath.

"Pearl, get away from her" I heard a familiar voice say. I looked over to the door and saw Tom standing there.

"Or what, Riddle" She said

Tom walked up to us "I only put up with you because you hate mudbloods and blood traitors, if you hurt Thea I will stop putting up with it" He said bitterly

"I'm not scared of you Tom" She said

Tom stepped forward "Then that will be your biggest mistake" He said and the girl backed off.

Tom sat down with me and put fruit in my bowl again.

_I'm just going to give up trying to stop him doing that, he never listens._

"What, you're not going to tell me to stop?" Tom smiled

"I'm not stupid Tom, it only takes a little while for me to realise you're as stubborn as I am" I said "Tom, who was that girl?" I looked over to where she sat talking to her friends.

"That is Azurial Artimes Ivy Pearl, she is a pureblood and hates mudbloods and blood traitors. She's got this thing where she obsessed with pure things, best friend is Chinese through and through. She herself is Romanian and so is her boyfriend. I think she's insane to be honest, but she is very loyal, not to me yet though." He explained.

"And why does she hate me?" I asked

"I don't know Thea, but if she does anything to you, she will pay" He said "Oh, that reminds me, after classes today meet me in the room of requirement and I will start teaching you, I have to go, I'll see you later" He kissed my hand. "I'm sorry"

"It's ok, you go, I'll be fine" I said and Tom walked off

Someone sat next to me "Hi" Maria said

"Hey, are you ok?" I asked

"Yes, I'm really excited, the Halloween ball is in three weeks, Abraxas just asked me to go with him" She said smiling

"That's great Maria" I said realising I didn't have a date. Balls weren't really one of the things I like, but I've never been to a school one so I have no problem with them at the moment.

"So... Who's the lucky guy?" Maria asked smiling

"Huh?" I said

"Who are you going with?" She said

"Oh, I'm not going with anyone, I didn't even know there was a Halloween ball" I explained

"Next weekend you're going shopping with me and you're getting a outfit and then we have to get you a date. Anyone you like?" She said

"Well Tom's my boyfriend..." My voice trailed off

"Oh my," She said "Ok, you have to try and get him to go" She said

"I will," I said "Well, I better be going now, see you later" I said before I walked off.

* * *

><p>The day went fast, until defence against the dark arts.<p>

We walked into the classroom and there was a cupboard in the middle of the room shaking.

Professor Merrythought walked into the classroom. "Ok students, who can guess what this is?" She said

I raised my hand and so did Tom "Mr. Riddle" She said

"I believe that it is a boggart professor" He said politely.

"And who can tell me what a boggart is?" I raised my hand

"A boggart is a shape-shifting creature that takes on the form of the viewer's worst fear, because of their shape-shifting ability; no one knows what a boggart looks like when it is alone, because instantly as you see it, it changes into your worst fears." I said

"Very good. 20 points to Slytherin." She said "Now who can tell me the charm that combats the boggart?" She said

"Riddikulus" Tom said

"Ok so now you begin," She said "Form a line please"

People in the class had fears like family dying, failing school and Azkaban as well as spiders, clowns and snakes.

Tom was first in the line now and I was behind him, the boggart instantly started to change. It was on the floor very still, I peeked over Tom's shoulder and realised what it was. It was Tom lying dead on the floor.

"Riddikulus" He said and he walked away.

I didn't get to see what he turned it into because it started to change again. I thought of my worst fear, but I couldn't think of it, I had fears yes, but which was my worst fear I don't know.

And neither did the boggart, it turned into me dead, then Tom, then it changed into something from a dream I had, it was a man, a snake-like man with white skin and red eyes and he was wearing black robes, then it changed again into a body lying on the floor dead and lifeless, it was the body of James and I knew what had happened, I had killed him.

"Riddikulus" I said but nothing happened "Riddikulus" I shouted and again nothing, it then changed into something else, it turned into a grave, mine.

On the grave there was some writing: _Thea __Alysia__ Riley 1926-1942_

That was all it said, no 'a loving daughter and sister' or 'rest in peace', no it was just my name and date of birth and death no flowers or anything.

"Riddikulus" I said and nothing happened "Riddikulus"

And then I felt myself falling and everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong><em>ok the winner was Racina Victorine Black who is Azurial Artimes Ivy Pearl, and was the seventh reviewer.<em>**

**_Thank you everyone who's reading this and who are reviewing._**

**_I hoped you liked this chapter, it was a bit rushed today because I'm going out soon, so sorry if there are any mistakes._**

**_It took me ages to think of what thea's worst fear would be so :L hoped its ok._**

**_Everyone who's reading this can have a virtual cookie! lol_**

**_Don't read next part if you havent seen harry potter and the deathly hallows because there are parts which talk about what happened, and I don't want to ruin it for you. x_**

**_Erm... I normally talk about something here so...: I went to see Harry potter and the deathly hallows part 2... again yesterday this time with my mum and dad. It was just as amazing the second time, except for my dad saying: ','What did Malfoy's mum say? 'I bet they all die, they all die don't they', 'oh no harry's dead, why the hell are they giving up, they must be terrible friends...seriously' and my dads favourite, apparently _****_'Is this the part you cried?'. Yeah, I bet the people in there hated us, and it was completely full! I went there 2 weeks ago and empty, I went there yesterday and its full, WTF? I dont know what my favourite part is it's out of: Molly Weasley: 'Not my daughter you bitch!' or harry and voldemort jumping and looking like there making out. :P_**

**_Anyways, PEACE!_**

**_Raven-Thea. xx_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter, I'm not J K Rowling but I own the plot and added characters and soon I will own Tom Riddle! He will be mine! :P_**

* * *

><p><em>And then I felt myself falling and everything went black.<em>

I opened my eyes and looked around, I was in a meadow full of beautiful flowers. In front of me was a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes dressed in white. Amelia, but something about her didn't seem right.

"Hello Thea, can you let me though and into your world, it's an emergency" She said

"What's the emergency?" I asked

"I'm not allowed to tell you yet, but at the right time you will know" She replied

I look around "Where are we?" I asked

"This is a place I decided to bring you because it is full of light and after your little incident in defence against the dark arts it might make you feel better" She explained

"What happened?" I asked

"You fainted"

"Great," I mumble "Just what I needed"

"No, not because of that Thea," She paused "You were attacked through your mind at a time you weren't expecting it, that's why the spell didn't work and that is why I need to help you" She said

"Ok, when I wake up, I'll let you through," I said "But please don't get noticed"

Everything started to go blurry "What's happening?" I asked

"Your waking up" She said

* * *

><p>I woke up in the infirmary and I was alone. <em>Ok, I can do it now<em>.

I closed my eyes and put my walls down but this time I noticed that something dark was trying to get through as well as Amelia.

Amelia was almost through but there was darkness coming through as well, it wrapped around me and I couldn't see so I closed my eyes and put my walls up.

I opened my eyes and saw a boy in front of me, he looked about my age. He had black hair and grey eyes and he was wearing black robes. Then I realised who it was. It was Stefan.

_-Flashback-_

_It was last year in the summer; it was the day after I told Stefan what I was._

_We were in a meadow like he one Amelia showed me, but there was a pond in the middle with a tree which we were sitting under._

"_Thea, I have to tell you something" He whispered_

"_Ok, what is it?" I asked_

"_I'm like you Thea, but I can only travel to the other world, but I can't always get back. A year ago some of my family travelled to the other world and got stuck, would you be able to bring them back?" He asked_

"_Ok, I'll try" I said_

_I put my walls down, not expecting anything to happen._

_All a sudden I was surrounded by darkness and I couldn't put my walls back up. Something was blocking it._

_I screamed "Stefan help me"_

"_its ok love, just relax and it will all stop" He whispered._

_Something about his voice calmed me and then the darkness swept over me and swallowed me_

_I opened my eyes and realised what I had done, I needed to send them back._

"_Now, Thea you don't want to do that, do you?" He said reading my mind._

"_I have to Stefan, this is bad" I told him_

"_I can't have you thinking that now, can I?" He paused "I'm sorry Thea but this is the only thing I can do to stop you. Imperio!" He said as I felt a floating sensation and like everything was ok._

_I finally resisted the curse after two days and I went and hunted down everything I let in and Stefan. It took me six months to get at least half of them, but the rest were hiding so well that I still haven't found them_

_-End of Flashback-_

"Thank you Thea, now we can finish what we started before you ruined our plans" He said

"_Our _plans?" There is no we or us and there's certainly no plans" I said bitterly

"There was before, you started to go crazy and then you tried ruining our plans and then I tried to help you but you wouldn't let me" He said

"Tried to help me? You try to _control_ me!" I yelled

I raised my hand expecting light to appear but it didn't. "It's the potion hat you've been given, they don't realise but it limits your shaman type powers, you just let me in with the only power you have at the moment, so you can't send me back" He said smirking.

"No, but that doesn't mean I can't kill you" I said

"You don't have the guts to" He said mocking me

I reached for my wand "Avada Kedavra" I said

A shocked Stefan jumped out of the way "Confundus!" He whispered and I didn't hear.

The spell hit me. I looked around the room, why was I here? I looked up and saw a boy my age, he was staring at me. I couldn't help but blush. I saw something move outside the window and went to look but I tripped over something. Then I started to get less confused.

Stefan realises this "Immobulus" He said as I quickly dodge the spell.

"Incarcerous" He said and then ropes binded me and I couldn't move.

I struggled against the ropes "Let go of me!" I shouted

He leaned over me and pointed his wand at me "Obliviate" He said as my memories went away.

"Alohomora!" A voice said as the doors flew open and Tom ran in, he looked angry "Expelliarmus" He shouted and Stefan's wand flew out of his hand.

Tom cornered him "What did you do to her?" He said

"I did nothing" He said

Tom pushed his wand into Stefan's neck "What did you do to her? I won't ask you again"

"I removed her memory of what just happened" He said

Stefan picked up his wand quickly "And what happened?" Tom asked

"Why don't you ask Thea? Oh wait, you can't she doesn't remember" He said mockingly

"How do you reverse it?" Tom asked

"I found the best way is torture" He said before he disappeared into the darkness

* * *

><p>Tom POV<p>

I looked over at Thea sitting on the floor looking up at me confused.

"Do you know who that was?" I asked her

"Yes, that was Stefan, my ex boyfriend, we broke up last summer" She said

"And why did you break up?" I asked her.

"Because..." She frowned "I don't remember" She said "Wait a second let me think" She paused looking out into space frowning "I can't remember, why can't I remember?" She said frustrated

"He put a memory charm on you, what do you remember?" I asked

"I-I remember being in a meadow with him, he needed to tell me something important about his family, he needed my help-" She paused "That's weird, my memory just changed" She said

"What do you mean?" I asked kneeling next to her

"A second ago I was in a meadow with him and he needed my help and now it's changed to me letting dark things into the world and agreeing with it and wanting to-" She paused "I agreed to destroying all the light and good things in the world, Tom this doesn't seem right, I feel like- I don't know Tom, please help me, can you remove the charm?" She asked

"I don't know, Stefan said torture, but I don't want to, not to you" I said

"We might be able to find another way don't worry" She said smiling.

She kissed my cheek "we'll find another way" She repeated

We both stood up and she fell to the floor, I quickly grabbed her "What's wrong?" I asked

"I-" She paused and looked around the room "What just happened?" She asked

"What do you mean?" I asked

"We were in defence against the dark arts lining up and now were here" She said

"Oh God" I said

"What's wrong?" She asked

"Your memory is getting worse, we need to get help and quickly, before you forget something important" I said grabbing her arm and running down the corridor and to Dumbledore's office. "Dumbledore might know another way" I said as I tried to stop Thea from stumbling.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Cliff hanger again... i think, maybe. So what did you guys think?<em>**

**_Will there be another way to reverse it? What does Stefan want? Will Tom get revenge on Thea's memory loss?_**

**_Find out in the next chapter!_**

**_Thank you to the people who reviewed especailly Ellie (Disneyfreak15(I think that is it)) who is my best friend and is on holiday (lucky) who took some of her time to read my story and reviewed! You are the bestest best friend ever Lellie, I still miss you loads, come back faster so I can go in your pool with a SLIDE! lol._**

**_Random talk time :P WOOO! ok so what should I say now? HMMMMM.._**

**_Ok I got something: For two days my mate Leah wanted me to download PingChat and she text my at 8.00am EVERY morning and begged me all day. I was like I want to sleep its the frigging holidays anyway... I finally downloaded it and what do I get? 'Oh I can't go on it till I'm at my dad's' i was like OMFG seriously? Yeah and then she went to her dads and we were on it ALL night from like 6-11 and she wouldnt reply so I was saying random things about my like fears and secrets 'cause I was bored and now she knows everything like a crazed stalker :O. sorry im tired today and when Im tired Im either really grumpy, crazy and hyper or just weird and overly talkative. and today your all unfortunate enough to see the latter of the three. x_******

**_Anyways, keep reading my lovely readers and review. x_**

**_Peace!_**

**_Raven-Thea. xx_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and added characters. I'm not J K Rowling and I don't yet own Tom Riddle or Draco Malfoy._**

* * *

><p>Tom POV<p>

We finally got to professor Dumbledore's office without Thea losing any more memories.

"Professor Dumbledore" I yelled and the door opened and Dumbledore was standing in the doorway.

"Yes Tom?" He asked

"Something has happened to Thea" I said

Dumbledore looked at Thea then me "Tom, is this your doing?" He asked

"No professor, Thea has this power where she can-" I began

"I am aware about Thea, her mother informed me and Professor Dippet in case anything happens" He said "Why don't you come in and explain what's happened to her"

I walked into his office while supporting Thea in case she falls again.

"Tell me what happened" Dumbledore said

"I'm not completely sure professor, but I think I know, she let a boy called Stefan into our world and then he must have tried to do something to her because I heard her shouting spells, but when I finally opened the door she was tied up and he removed her memories. But professor she keeps losing more memories and they're changing and then she won't remember that they've changed" I paused "It's like it's eating at her memories"

"What memory changed?" He asked

"One about Stefan, she went from trying to help him to agreeing to do things she wouldn't normally, she knew it wasn't right but then she forgot the memory before it changed" I said

"Stefan was the one that removed her memory?" He asked

"Yes" I confirmed

"I think I know what's happened" He said

"What professor?"

"He's removing all of her memories to a certain day and replacing her memory with false memories" He paused "When he was here, where did he go?"

"I don't know, into the shadows" I said

"Then he still must be in the castle"

"Is there any way to reverse it? He said torture works" I looked at Thea

"She might be able to fight it and gain some of her memories back" He said

"How would she do that?" I asked

"If her mind feels like it's not right, it might try to remember things, even if it doesn't know if there's anything to remember, she might have dreams about what she has forgotten. Or she might lose her memory of everything that has happened after the day she was with Stefan" He looked at Thea with sympathy.

"She might forget Hogwarts, and everything that's happened?" I paused "She might forget me?"

"You will just have to start over with her, it would be like she never met you before" He said

I thought about this for a second. _I could make her like me quicker, I could change the way she thinks about certain things._

"Tom, if you truly care for her, you wouldn't try to change her, because you might change the way she is and she wouldn't be they way she was before" He said like he read my mind.

"What should we do while she is like this?" I asked

"I want you to keep an eye on her, I don't want her out of your sight, you're the only one who can know because others might take advantage of her current state" He said "I will try to find something to help her remember"

I took her back to the common room and to her dormitory.

I laid her on her bed and she fell asleep.

I left her asleep to go and put my bag away.

* * *

><p>Thea POV<p>

_I was in a room full of darkness, with no way out._

_I looked around for a sign of a person. "Hello?" I shouted hoping for a reply "Is anyone there?"_

"_You must remember" A girl's voice said "Thea darling you have to remember"_

"_Who are you?" I asked_

"_Amelia" She said as a girl with long blond hair and pale skin wearing a white dress stepped forward. "You must remember my child"_

"_Remember what? There is nothing to remember because I haven't forgotten anything" I said_

_I gasped and closed my eyes as my mind forced me to see something._

_Everything around me was blurry, I could see that the floor was green and bright colours like pinks and yellows and Amelia was standing in front of me._

_I heard mumbling "I can't understand" I said_

_Then the voice got clearer "You were attacked through your mind at a time you weren't expecting it, that's why the spell didn't work and that is why I need to help you" It said_

_Then my surrounding got clearer, I was in a meadow with bright flowers everywhere. Then I remember when Amelia spoke to me in my dream._

_I opened my eyes Amelia was smiling at me "You need to remember what happened after that" She said_

_I was forced to see another 'memory'. I was in the infirmary and there was someone in front of me dressed in black. That was all I could see, I heard muffled voices again._

_The voices got clearer and so did my surroundings "Let go of me!" A girl shouted on the floor. The girl was me._

_A boy leaned over me with his wand pointed at me "Obliviate" He said._

_I realised the boy was Stefan._

_Tom came through the door angry and cornered him._

_And that's all I needed to see, I remembered what happened next. I remembered what I had forgotten._

Then a pain went through my body, I felt like I was on fire and I couldn't breathe. I started to scream but nothing came out.

* * *

><p>Tom POV<p>

I walked back into the common room to get The Knights to find another cure when I heard a scream from the girl's dormitories.

We ran up the stairs and followed the scream to Thea's Dorm. _No please don't be Thea_.

We walked into her dorm and Thea was asleep on the bed, but she wasn't still. Her chest was heaving and her head was shaking from side to side. She was screaming. I went to shake her awake, but when my hand touched her shoulder my hand burnt so I had to pull my hand away quickly. She felt like she was on fire.

"Thea, wake up!" I yelled

Then she stop screaming and she stood up like she was in a trance.

* * *

><p>Thea POV<p>

I had to get to the astronomy tower. I started to walk out of the dorm and the common room and up to the Astronomy tower. I felt like I was being followed, but that didn't matter. Nothing mattered except for getting to the Astronomy tower.

When I finally got there I saw _him_. The person I needed to come to the Astronomy tower to meet. Stefan.

He turned and looked at me, his black hair was messy and his stormy grey eyes were harsh. He smiled at me "Why don't you come closer to the edge?" He asked me.

I walked to him curious. Why did he want me here?

"Isn't it beautiful here?" He said.

I looked around, it was beautiful.

"Why don't you jump?" He whispered in my ear.

I looked at him confused "Don't worry, nothing bad will happen, I'll be here" He reassured me

I stepped forward, my foot on the edge of the tower. I swung my right leg over the edge ready to jump, when a bunch of arms grabbed me and pulled me back. I opened my eyes I looked for Stefan to help me. But he wasn't there.

Tom was with three other boys "Thea, what happened?" Tom asked.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So Thea remembers now and Tom is showing his protective side. So what do you think is going to happen next? And what do you want to happen? Did you guys like it?<em>**

**_Ok thank you for everyone who is reviewing and putting the story on story alert and favourite stories.. ect. You are all amazing and the best readers ever!_**

**_So normally I randomly talk, and today I would like to talk about the riots in England. I live in Essex so I'm hearing loads from people about whats happening with the riots. I would like to just say that anyone who is helping clearing up and giving cothes and bed sheets to people who have lost there homes, you are the type of people that put the 'Great' in Great Britain. I'm 14 (almost 15!) and even I can see how barbaric and disrespectful the rioters are, in fact they're not even rioting there just vandilising and stealing! It isn't right and it's horrible that they think they can get away with it, especially since it's taking peoples jobs from them and homes and ruining peoples lives. I hope that it all stops and the people behind it are caught!_**

**_Anyway I hope you enjoyed reading, Peace!_**

**_Raven-Thea. xx_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and added characters... at the moment :L_**

* * *

><p><em>Tom was with three other boys "Thea, what happened?" Tom asked.<em>

I started to talk really fast "I-I remember, everything and Stefan wanted me here and wanted me to jump off the edge, and I was about to and I don't know why" I stopped talking and hugged Tom "Thank you" I whispered

"Stefan is inside the school, is there a way to send him back?" He asked

"Yes, but he may be able to escape again, I would have to go with him and trap him somehow" I said

"Would that be dangerous for you though?" He asked

"No," I half lied "But we'll have to find him first, unless we can trick him into coming to us, but that will take time"

"Ok, first we will have to plan everything so that there is no chance that it will go wrong, we can do that tomorrow you need to sleep" He said

We went back to dorms and went to bed.

* * *

><p>"We can use Thea as bait and he might then come here" Abraxas said<p>

It was after class and we were in the library sitting in a corner at a table that was hidden from the rest of the library.

"I don't want to risk it" Tom said

"But it might just work" I said

"But it might get you hurt or worse" Tom said

"By what Thea has said about him, I would say he needs her so he won't hurt her" Abraxas said

"Exactly" I said

"But he used the imperius curse on you" Tom said

"I can resist, I just need practise" I said

"Oh, so you're just going to get people to use the imperius curse on you and then you can try and not do what they tell you?" Tom said

"No, you will be doing it" I said

"It's a good idea, if she gets used to it she might be able to resist it better" Abraxas said

"But it-"

I gave out a huge sigh of frustration "Tom, it's a good plan, stop making excuses because at the moment it's the only plan we've got that might work"

"Might work, that's why I think it isn't good because it might work or it might _not_ work" He said

"Ok Tom, you think of a plan which has no risk of failing at all, ok?" I said

Tom glared at me "Ok, now that that's sorted we can start trying to see if I can resist the imperius curse" I said

Tom let out a sigh "Fine" He said bitterly before we walked out of the library.

* * *

><p>Me and Tom walked down the corridor and looked around to check that nobody could see. There was no one was there. Then a huge door appeared in the wall and we walked into the room.<p>

The door disappeared behind us, and I looked around and saw that the room had a bookshelf on one wall and then there was a seating area and a place where we would be training.

"Ok, if you fail to resist, I will stop and tell you that you failed, if you don't fail, I will try harder" Tom said.

"Ok, I'm ready" I said.

"Imperio" Tom said and a pleasant feeling came over me. "Pick up a book" He said and I walked to the bookshelf and picked a book up.

The pleasant feeling went away "You failed" Tom said.

"That's not fair!" I said "I wanted to pick up the book anyway" I said

"That doesn't matter, what if Stefan used it on you-" Tom began to say

"I don't want to help him, maybe I'm better when I don't want to do it" I said

"But Thea, you need to work on what you can't do more than what you can" He said

"Fine, but please try it once" I said

"Fine, Imperio" He said "Burn the book"

I slowly took my wand out. _No, no, no, no, no!_ My mind said, _Don't do it!_

I threw the book onto the floor and pointed my wand at it "Incendio" I said as I burnt the book.

"You failed, again" Tom said.

Two hours later I finally resisted.

"Imperio" Tom said "Rip every single page out of a book"

I walked up to the book shelf which was slowly losing books and picked up a book. I opened the book slowly and I smelt the old book smell.

_No, don't do it. Put it down_. A voice in my head said.

I held the corner of the first page and pulled lightly and it didn't rip.

_Put it down_

The feeling of pleasantness went away and I closed the book and put it back. "Why did you stop?" I asked Tom

"I didn't, you resisted" He said smiling

I yawned "Ok again" I said.

"No your tired, come on we'll continue tomorrow" He said

"Fine" I said walking next to him

"Tom?" I said

"Hmmm?"

"Are you going to teach me spells?" I asked

"If you want me to then yes" He said

"Well, I'm not sure how I'm going to keep him there"

"Don't worry, we can sort that out when we decide when we're going to trick him and where" He said

We finally reached the common room "Goodnight Thea" Tom said.

"Goodnight Tom, and thank you" I said before going up to my dorm.

* * *

><p>Tom POV<p>

I was sitting in the common room on a sofa thinking when I saw a figure going up the girl's dormitories. So I decided to follow it.

I followed it to Thea's dorm, where it stopped and stood over Thea's bed where she was sleeping peacefully. Then they took their wand out and pointed it at her.

"What are you doing" I said and they turned and looked at me. They had a black cloak on with a hood that was covering their face.

"Who are you" I said

Thea turned on her side in her sleep and was facing the cloaked figure "I said who are you" I said slightly annoyed.

Then the cloaked figure disappeared and Thea started shaking and her eyelids started fluttering.

I started to shake Thea trying to wake her up and she opened her eyes and gasped. "Stefan, he's here, I saw him" She said

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ok guys what did you think?<em>**

**_Thank you everyone who's reviewing I really appreciate it :D_**

**_I might start to put my Percy Jackson and The Olympians story up, if I did, I would be writing both at the same time I wouldn't drop this story. Hell no I ove this story too much. x_**

**_Im getting creeped out at night now, I feel like Im being watched when Im trying to sleep and I hear tapping in my room and it's really annoying, Lol my mum gave me a book called phenomenon by sylvia browne lol, Im like... ok then and now I like reading it for some reason._**

**_Anyway, Peace! Hoped you enjoyed this chapter!_**

**_Raven-Thea. xx_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and added characters_**

* * *

><p>Thea POV<p>

"I know where he is, he wants me to know for some reason" I said

"Where is he?" Tom asked

"The Astronomy Tower," I pause "Tom, I think we should do it tonight, we might not get the chance again"

"But we haven't planned it yet" Tom said trying to persuade me not to.

"It doesn't matter we can plan it now," I paused "What should we do? Should we go to him or lead him to me?" I asked

"I'll lead him to you, be ready ok?" Tom asked

I kiss Tom's cheek and hug him "Go, I'll be ready" I said

Tom walked out of my dorm and I put my walls down slightly "Amelia" I called

Amelia appeared in front of me "What is it child?" She asked

"I let Stefan into this world and tonight I'm taking him back, I need your help" I said

"But Thea, you might not be able to make it out. How will you keep him there and get out?" She asked

"That's why I need your help, Amelia, I need you to hold him back when I'm trying to leave" I said

"And what if you can leave? What if you trap yourself as well?" She asked

"Then I have saved everyone from Stefan, that's the most important thing" I said

"And does Tom know? Did you tell him?" She asked

I looked down at the floor and I remanded silent "Thea!" She said

"I don't want to hurt him, if I told him he wouldn't let me do it" I said

"He has a right to know Thea, he cares about you, I think it will hurt him more if you didn't tell him" She said

"And I will tell him when he's back" I said

* * *

><p>Tom POV<p>

I finally made it to the top of the Astronomy Tower and I saw the figure wearing the cloak.

"Stefan?" I asked

The figure turned around "I was hoping for Thea, why did you come?" He said

"To make a deal with you" I said with my voice level

"A deal for what?" He asked

"You can have your army and then you can leave Thea lone" I said coldly

"No" He said

"No? Why not?" I asked

"Because I want Thea as well as the army"

I thought about what I should say so it doesn't give us away "Ok then, I think you better talk to Thea about this because she's the one who this is about" I said

I started to walk down the stairs to the Astronomy tower with Stefan behind me.

* * *

><p>Thea POV<p>

I looked around the dorm; luckily the girls who share my dorm with me weren't in here at the moment because they were with their friends in another dorm because it was her birthday.

On the floor I had crystals laid in a large circle and when one more crystal is added, it will form a barrier around me and Stefan so he can't get away when I try to send him back.

I look at Amelia "Do you know where they are?" I asked

"Almost here, they will be here in ten seconds" She said

I heard the portrait move and two lots of footsteps walk in, then my door opened and Tom and a cloaked figure walked in.

Stefan walked to the edge of the barrier not realising that it was there. I took two steps back, and Stefan stepped forward into the barrier. I stepped backwards again and reached for the crystal, Stefan stepped forward and into the circle completely and I put the crystal onto the floor.

Light surrounded us like a dome and Stefan looked at me. "Thea, what are you doing?" He asked trying to not seem worried

"Nothing," I said as I started putting my walls down.

"Thea," He said "Don't do anything stupid"

A pool of white light appeared, the portal. Stefan looked at me "Thea, your be trapped in there too" He said

"No I won't, you don't know that" I said

"You can get trapped?" Tom asked

"She didn't tell you?" Stefan said

"Tom, it's not going to happen it's on a possibility, I can get back" I said

"You don't know that" He said

"Tom, I'll be back, I promise" I said before I grabbed Stefan and tried to force him in without going in myself

"If I'm going in Thea, you have to come with me" He said

I grabbed him and ran while pushing him into the light.

"Thea!" I heard Tom shout and then we landed on the floor with a thud.

* * *

><p>"Oww" I moaned, I looked up at the portal and it closed.<p>

I looked around at where we were. Amelia said that the other world is split into things like colonies. I looked around and at the place I didn't recognise. There was a row of houses, with gardens full of beautiful flowers like the ones on the field when I saw Amelia in a dream. There were black roses, pink tulips, lilies and many other flowers. I looked up at the sky it was light blue and there was the sun but it was white.

"The houses belong to the guardian's, we're in between the two worlds and the realms of this world" Stefan said behind me.

"Who are the guardians?" I asked

"Your family" He said

"How many realms are there to this world?" I asked curiously

"There are many, so many that it is hard to count, there is the realm of light, the realm of darkness, the realm of the dead, the realm of the living-" He began

"You mean our world?" I asked "Isn't that a different world?"

"It is a different world but the same, it is the same in the sense that it is in the same place, but different because they are separate, you can't go back there once your here but with the other realms you can travel to any other realm easily" He said

As Stefan was talking something behind me grabbed me from behind but it didn't feel right like how you normally would feel something it felt like it almost wasn't there.

Stefan carried on talking like he didn't see what was behind me.

I turned around and gasped.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ok so I hope you liked it and I hope you will review.<em>**

**_So what do you think? Good? Boring? What do you think will happen next?_**

**_Thank you to eveyone who's been reviewing and adding this story to story alert ect. Youre amazing :D_**

**_Soon I will put the percy jackson story up, but im going to write the first couple of chapters first. It's about Luke and an OC called Maya Connor. It will be good... I hope so give it a shot if you see it. :)_**

**_Me and my friend Ellie are going to do a Vampire Diaries collaboration thing as well, which I will put on here because she's 'not really a writer' but she is good she just doesn't see it :P Ellie- Hurry back from your holiday hun. Missing you loads here. x_**

**_Anyways Hope you enjoyed. Peace!_**

**_Raven-Thea. xx_**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and added characters.**_

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here?" I asked annoyed "Did you follow me?"<p>

"I'm not here with you really" Tom said

"How are you not really here?" I asked glaring at him

"I'm not really here because I'm using magic so I can be here," He paused "It's like a projection of myself"

"How comes I've never heard of the spell?" I asked

"It's dark magic" Tom said

"Does it allow you to feel pain?" I asked

"Sort of" he said

"Good," I said before I hitting "Why are you here?"

"To help you" He said rubbing the arm that I hit

"And why would I need help?"

Tom looked at Stefan "To protect you from Stefan"

"I can look after mys-" I was cut off by being thrown across what I think is a street.

I get up quickly ignoring the pain "Tom get out of here" I said

"No, I'm not leaving you" He said

"_Tom_" I warned and Tom disappeared

Stefan grabbed me from behind "You not getting out without me" He whispered

"Then were both not leaving" I said dryly

"You will let me out" He said "Sooner or later you will"

"Nothing would make me let you out" I said

* * *

><p>Tom POV<p>

"What's happening?" Amelia asked me worried

"She sent me away, Stefan's hurting her" I said

"Ok, I'll go help her now, stay here and don't touch anything" She said before she disappeared

* * *

><p>Thea POV<p>

I had to somehow trap Stefan so I could leave without him coming with me.

I looked around, I couldn't see anything that would help. Then I realised I had a wand because I'm a witch.

"I pointed my wand at Stefan "Incarcerous" I said and ropes appeared and bound Stefan.

"Is that all you've got?" He said "Is that it? That's all you can do?" He nearly yelled

"I'm sorry," I said "But I won't sink down to your level"

Amelia came behind me "Thea dear, you must go back, I'll keep him here" She said

"No, let me help" I said

"Thea, the longer you're here, the harder it is to get back" She said

"But-" I began

"No but's," She said "Go, Tom is waiting for you"

I closed my eyes and a portal appear, but not infront of me about twenty meters away from me "Seriously?" I whispered annoyed

"Run Thea!" Amelia yelled behind me as she struggled to stop Stefan

I started running to it and then I heard footsteps following me at the same speed. I refused to look over my shoulder and see who it is since it would lose me a couple of steps. _It must be Stefan, don't risk it_

I finally reached the portal and dived into and tried to close it faster, I could hear Stefan yelling knowing that he might not make it and then it closed.

Tom was being quiet and then I realised why when I looked down, I was laying on top of a really shocked and amused Tom. "Look Thea, I'm flattered, but I would like some personal space" He said smirking.

"Sorry" I said before I got up and dusted of my clothes, which I realised were my white blouse and skirt, luckily I forgot to change before I fell asleep.

Tom got up "Thea what's that on your top?" He asked point to the red patches on my blouse by my shoulder and stomach.

"Nothing" I said

Before Tom could disagree with me Amelia appeared in front of me. "I had to be sure that you were out" She said quietly before she started fading

"Amelia wait" I said

"Yes?" She said becoming clearer again

"When will this stop?" I asked

"It will stop if the curse is awakened on you" She said

"That can't be right because this came with the curse" I said

"No Thea, it came after the curse, as in after it stopped as a reminder of what happened" She said sadly

"So it's going to be like this forever?" I asked

"Yes" She smiled sympathetically and then disappeared.

I yawned "I think we should go to bed" I said to Tom who nodded and left.

* * *

><p>The weekend came round really fast.<p>

I was laying in my bed asleep on Saturday morning when I was woken up by screaming girls.

I grabbed a pillow and threw it at them "People are trying to sleep" I groaned

"Abraxas proposed!" Maria screamed

I looked at the time it was 6.30am "Couldn't he have proposed later so I could sleep" I asked putting a pillow on top of my head to block out some sound.

Maria pulled the pillow off of me "You don't understand, probably half asleep, he proposed and I have the ring" She said

I jumped out of bed "Show me the ring" I said

Maria held out her hand and on her wedding finger was a silver ring with a huge emerald on it, typical Slytherin.

"That's beautiful" I said and we started jumping around the room.

Half an hour later we all stop and I sneaked back to my bed.

"Oh no you don't Thea, your coming with us, now get changed" Maria ordered me

"But I want to sleep" I moaned

"But we're going shopping!" She said I looked at her like she had a second head. "Don't look at me like that, it's for the Halloween ball"

"I don't even have a date" I said

"You're going with Tom, now hurry up" She said

I had a shower and got dressed and we went to Hogsmeade after breakfast and then I was dragged to Gladrags Wizardwear.

* * *

><p>We went inside and there were some beautiful dressed and there were Halloween outfits and some really strange socks.<p>

After ten minutes I picked up an costume, it was a nymph, it was a green tunic with gold sandals, a green head band, a gold bracelet and a green and gold mask. "Maria, why don't you wear this?" I asked showing her the outfit

"You found it" She said

"It would suit you more" I said, it was true, it would look better with her blond hair and blue eyes and pale skin more than it would with me.

"Now we need to find you an outfit" She said after paying for her costume.

"How about this?" She asked picking up a fairy costume

"No thank you" I said

"This?" She asked picking up a mythical siren costume which earned her a glare

"How about..." Her voice trailed off as I picked up a Greek goddess costume.

"That's beautiful she said. The costume was a long white one shoulder dress with a gold rope around the waist; it came with gold sandals a gold head band and a gold mask. "Get it" She said as she pushed me towards the till.

After we finished shopping we went back to our dorm and put our costumes away and went down to the common room.

Hands came behind me and covered my eyes and I started smiling.

"Will you go to the Halloween ball with me?" Tom asked

"I'm sorry but I can't if I don't know who this is" I said grinning

Tom removed his hands from my eyes and walked in front of me "Will you?" He asked

"Yes, I would love to" I said as I hugged him

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sorry this chapter was a bit rushed because I've been feeling ill so I couldn't update and I wanted to update today to make up for it, so I'm sorry for any bad grammar and stuff.<em>**

**_I hoped you liked it and I hope to get some more reviews._**

**_Thank you Natalie River and Racina Victorine Black for reviewing and Persephonegone for putting my story on story alert, it means a lot to mean :)_**

**_Anyways I'm going now so Peace!_**

**_Raven-Thea. xx_**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and added characters. I'm not J K Rowling I'm Raven-Thea..._**

* * *

><p>We were sitting in the common room talking for a while about the ball and Maria's engagement party and Tom invited me to go with him to Slughorn's party.<p>

"Thea, I have to go again, I'm sorry" He said

"It's fine, Maria is here anyway" I said smiling at Maria

"Bye" He said as he got up and left the common room.

"Abraxas does that a lot to me as well." Maria said "At least we can stick together"

I smiled at her "And we can carry on sticking together after I'm back from the bathroom" She said as she walked to the bathroom.

I picked up my book that I got from a muggle book shop called _Romeo and Juliet_. When a Black haired girl came and picked up my bag "What have you got in here, blood traitor?" Azurial said

I stand up and reach for my bag but she moves her arm "Poor little blood traitor wants her bag back?" She said

"Give it back" I said trying not to let my anger be heard in my voice

"Why don't you come and get it?" She said

I walked up to her and went to grab my bag when she knocked my book onto the floor "What are you reading, muggle books?" She laughed "You really are a blood traitor"

I put my book on the table and pulled my wand out "Give me my book back" I yelled

"Or what?" She said laughing

"Your regret it" I said coldly trying to act like Tom

"Like I will regret doing this?" She said as she got her wand out and pointed it at my book "Incendio" She said and my book was covered in flames

"No" I said knowing that it was beyond repair now

"What's in your bag?" She says opening my bag and putting her hand in "Undetectable Extension Charm?" She asked turning my bag upside down. I pointed my wand at her "Stupefy" I said and she was thrown into a wall and I take my bag from her and kneel in front of her "Never touch my stuff again" I said I get up about to leave the common room when Maria comes out of our dorm "Sorry I had to sort my hair out," She paused "What happened?" "Azurial thought it would be fun to get into my bag" I said dryly "So you what, did you stunned her?" She asked "She burnt my book!" I exclaimed

"Come on lets go before you hex someone" She said

* * *

><p>The next day I woke up at 6.05am and I decided to get showered and dressed and go to the library. When it finally opened I walked in looking at books and out of the corner of my eye I saw Tom sitting in the corner of the library hidden.<p>

I walked up to him and sat down "What are you doing?" I asked Tom whose face was buried in books.

"Researching" he said

"What are you researching?" I asked

"Salazar Slytherin" He said picking up his books

We left the library and went to breakfast and sat at our empty table. Tom didn't fill my bowl with fruit. "What's gotten into you today?" I asked

"Nothing" He said quickly

"Have you been in the library all morning?" I asked "Wait how did you get in there earlier than me, I went in there when it just opened. Did you spend the whole night in there?"

Tom mumbled something that I couldn't understand "Pardon?" I said

"Yes" He said

"And what is so important that you decided to lose sleep over it?" I asked

"Salazar Slytherin has something hidden in the castle, and I'm going to find it" He said

"You mean the chamber of secrets?" I asked

"What's that?"

"Well Slytherin wanted to rid the school of wizard and witches with 'impure' blood and the other founders disagreed with him. Since they were against him he decided to leave the school, according to legend, before he left he created a chamber underground in Hogwarts, The chamber of secrets. Inside the chamber there is a monster whose purpose is to rid the school of muggle borns and make the school pure. Only the heir of Slytherin can open it and there were searches and the chamber wasn't found. There is no proof that the chamber actually exist Tom" I explained

Tom got up and started to walk away "Tom?" I called "Tom?"

* * *

><p>I got up and followed him into the room of requirement and Tom took some books out of his bag. "So what do we know about it?" Tom asked<p>

"You're not being serious are you?" I asked

"Yes I am, now you said underground-" Tom started to say

"What so we're just going to dig up the land around Hogwarts then?" I said sarcastically

"Underground, the Slytherin common room is underground and the dungeons" He said

"I don't think they would have been that stupid, they probably looked in the dungeons first" I said

"Good thinking, but there might be a hidden passageway to it which would be why they couldn't find it" Tom said

"Please Tom, don't do this" I said

He stared at me for a moment "Fine" he said finally

"Promise?" I asked

"I promise" He said putting the books back into his bag

I didn't realise at the time how much of a liar he was.

* * *

><p>We went back to the common room and sat down and Tom had his head buried in a transfiguration book.<p>

"Boo!" Someone's voice said behind me and I let out a yell

I turned around and saw a shocked Maria "What?" I asked "You scared me"

"Your hair turned black Thea" She said

"Thea, why don't you keep your hair black so people can't tell when your shocked or depressed or whatever emotions it is" Tom said from behind the book.

"Black hair won't go with my dress at the Halloween ball" Tom rolled his eyes

"After the Halloween ball?" He said

"Why do you want my hair black so badly?" I asked

"Because it shows that you're feeling an emotion and people can use that against you" He said continuing to read his book.

"Not everyone is going to use the colour of my hair to hurt me Tom" I said

"Some people would and you have to be careful of them" He said

"All because of my hair colour?" I asked

"No, they will use your emotions to hurt you and-" He stopped talking "You don't understand, you can't understand" He said

I sat on the sofa next to him "Then help me" I said

"I'm, um, just going to leave you two alone" Maria said

* * *

><p><strong><em>So what do you think? What year is Tom in when he opens the Chamber of secrets, was he in the sixth year or fifth?<em>**

**_I hope you enjoyed reading this I wrote it yesterday when my computer decided it hates me and wouldn't let me do anything, which turned out I needed to update something... yea._**

**_I'm feeling better now so :P I'm really REALLY happy!_**

**_So please Review, I really like getting them I got 3 yesterday! 3! but one was from my best friend so really she has to :p sorry Ellie but you do!_**

**_Anyway, Peace!_**

**_Raven-Thea. xx _**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Disclaimer: I won nothing but the plot and added characters. :(_**

* * *

><p>"I can't help you to understand because you come from a rich pureblood family, you don't know what people can be like" Tom said bitterly<p>

"Tom, what's wrong? What happened?" I asked him

Tom looked at me, then got up and stormed out of the room

_Should I follow him? No he would get more annoyed._

I decided to follow him anyway. I walked round a corner which I thought Tom went past and a hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me into a corner.

I look up and see Nott "Let go of me" I said

"If you leave I will, Riddle said to make sure you don't follow" Nott said bitterly

"What a drama queen" I muttered under my breath

Nott pushed me into the wall and I gasped at the impact. He then pinned my hands above my head and leant down to my ear "Now you listen here, if I had my way you would be dead or bowing down at my feet. Consider yourself lucky that Riddle has taken a liking to you" He whispered. He then moved back a bit and I could feel his breath on my neck, which made me uncomfortable. I tried to move my arms to push him away from me but his grip just got tighter and he pressed himself against me so I couldn't move, but I didn't give up I was trying to get out of his grip but it just tightened, he then smirked and he moved his face to it was inches away from mine. I tried to knee him between his legs but he just grabbed my leg making me feel even more uncomfortable.

"Get off of me!" I shouted at him

"What are you doing to her?" I heard a familiar voice shout, I couldn't see where it was coming from though because Nott was leaning over me and blocking me from seeing anything other than him.

"Nothing" Nott said bitterly

"Get off her Nott!" The voice said angrily

"No Malfoy, I'm following orders" Nott said

"You weren't ordered to harass her now let go before I tell him what you tried to do to his _girlfriend_" Abraxas said bitterly

"Were just having a bit of fun" Nott said

"He won't be pleased by your bit of fun" Abraxas said dryly

Nott finally let me go and he walked around the corner.

"Thank you Abraxas" I said gratefully

"It's ok, Nott likes to go after girls who are a challenge" Abraxas said

"Well this challenge has decided to go back to her dorm because she keeps messing things up" I said

"You don't that was just Nott-" He began to explain

"I upset Tom this morning as well, maybe I'll wake up and everything will be better" I said

* * *

><p>I walked back to my dorm and laid on my bed staring at the ceiling, it didn't take long for me to fall asleep even though it was the middle of the day.<p>

_I was in a room and everything was black. "Hello?" I yelled_

_No answer. _

"_Is anyone there?" I yelled again_

_Silence._

_Out of the corner of my eye I saw something orange, so I turned around and saw a wall of flames in front of me, in the flames I saw a lion and a snake made of flames fighting each other. The lion was trying to bite the snake but the snake was wrapped around the lion's neck suffocating it, finally the lion fell to the floor. Then the snake and lion disappeared and the wall of flames started to move forward, I started moving backwards but then the flames surrounded me, boxing me in and slowly moving forward making the space around me slowly disappear. The flames were finally about an inch away from me and then they moved forward again burning me._

Then I woke up gasping for air with a huge headache.

* * *

><p>It was 6.30am, I got showered and dressed and went down to breakfast.<p>

The light in the great hall was hurting my eyes, I looked around trying to find where Tom was and I saw him sitting with his friends again and not in the place where he usually sat with me.

I started to walk to my usual seat. _Today I'll have to sit alone._ I was walking down the hall when I felt something go into me knocking me onto my back. I opened my eyes and everything was blurry, I was outside and it was night, I could see stars in the dark sky, I was in a street on the floor. My mind was screaming at me to remember where I was. Then it hit me when I looked at the man standing over me smirking at me evilly. "Crucio!" He shouted and I let out a scream that echoed though the street.

Then hands were on my shoulders shaking me back into reality. I looked up with my eyes hurting in the light. "Are you ok?" Maria said

"Yes" I said

"You didn't look like it" She said

"I was..." I paused "Sleepwalking, I'm fine really" I lied

"Do you want to go to the hospital wing?" She asked

"No I'm fine now," I said "I think I'm going to go to class now"

* * *

><p>I walked to my defence against the dark arts class and sat down in my seat.<p>

Ten minutes later the rest of the class started to come in alone with Merrythought.

"Today class we will be learning about Lethifold's," She said excitedly "Can anyone tell me what a Lethifold does?"

I raised my hand instantly which annoyed Tom. "Yes Miss Riley?" She said

"A Lethifold is a carnivorous dark creature that looks like a black cloak which seems about half an inch thick, but it appears thicker when they have recently digested a victim. It glides along the ground in search for its prey, humans, which it attacks at night, when their prey is asleep and they suffocate it and digest it in its own bed. The ministry's classification of Lethifolds is XXXXX and they are repelled by the patronus charm" I said matter-of-factly

I looked around the class and saw several disgusted faces at what I had just said.

"Very good, 50 points to Slytherin, now who can tell me who was the first person to survive a Lethifold attack and how?" Merrythought asked

I didn't raise my hand knowing that I wouldn't be picked again. "Tom?" Merrythought asked

"Flavius Belby was the first recorded survivor of Lethifold attacks because he was half asleep and he used the Patronus charm to repel it" He said

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went quickly so I went to the common room and sat down alone and then the light started to hurt my eyes and I had a headache again so I curled up on a sofa with my head in my knees with my arms wrapped around my knees trying to block out all the light.<p>

Then it happened.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sorry I didn't update on wednesday again ,I haven't really been myself and I think there might be something wrong with me, and my best friend Ellie came round on wednesday and we went to the cinema and saw spy kids (Her idea, not mine) I think we were the oldest people there... again, it was good though, bit young, but good still and after we planned a collaboration story its vampire diaries(Tv) it is going to be awesome... when we acctually come up with ideas that we both like because at the moment were like 'we could do this, that would be good!' '...yes...? how bout this?' '...ok...' -_- yeah we couldn't really agree on an idea but we made some characters which we couldnt agree on the names for, but we finally did... after a while.<em>**

**_I got the song secrets by one republic in my head and it doesnt want to leave me alone :L ah well i like it!_**

**_Anways I hoped you liked this chapter!_**

**_Peace!_**

**_Raven-Thea. xx_**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer: I won nothing but the plot and added characters**_

_**Ok so I've decided to answer your questions about the story here, but if it's about the plot I can't because thats like reading the end of the book before the start, it just isn't right. **_

_**So first: Racina Victorine Black- Thea isn't a seer, she is like a shaman thing sorta but not what everyone thinks shamans are, she is sort of likea psychic maybe. I don't know if I spelt that right, I hope i did.**_

_**So if any of you have questions feel free to pm me or review with your questions, only review questions will be answered on here, pm's will be replied with another pm from me :P **_

_**I hope this helps you guys if your stuck with this.**_

_**Enjoy the chapter!**_

* * *

><p>I heard footsteps around me and the sound of feet shuffling along the floor and then they all stopped at the same time, I could tell that it must have been a couple of people walking because I could hear at least five different types of footsteps.<p>

"Go away" I moaned while holding my head even tighter because it was starting to hurt again.

No one moved an inch, everything was silent but I felt eyes on me.

"Please leave me alone" I said

"We can't" A voice said, it sounded like a little boy

The light that was hurting my eyes earlier started to go dimmer and dimmer every second and I slowly opened my eyes to find myself in darkness. "Who are you?" I said

"Why don't you tell us?" Another voice said, it was a girl's voice probably a teenager.

"I can't see you," I paused "Do I even know you?"

"You should know us..." Another voice said it was a male and he sounded older than the other two

"...Because you killed us" A woman's voice said

"I didn't kill you, I've never killed anyone" I said

"You watched us die!" Another one said "And now you will watch another one die"

"Why?" I asked "How am I going to watch another person die?"

"Your find out soon, but if you can't stop it, more blood will be on your hands" The boys voice said

"Why can't I see?" I asked

"Because we don't want you to see us yet" The girl said

"Why?" I asked

"Only time will tell" The boy said

I heard a scream it sounded near, like in the common room but I knew they weren't.

"Where are you?" I yelled

"Help me!" I heard a girl scream

"Are you in the common room?" I asked

"No, I was, but something tripped me up, and now I'm in a room it's like a maze" The girl screamed

"I'm coming just keep talking" I yelled "Where did you trip?"

"By the painting of Slytherin" She yelled back

"Ok, keep talking!" I yelled

* * *

><p>I walked across the common room feeling the walls because I still couldn't see. I put my hand on the wall and I felt a hole, I carried on walking trying to feel for a painting and I walked into something "Ow" I moaned "What's that?"<p>

I felt it and it felt like a painting but it seemed to be like a door, which was open. I knew it wasn't the portrait hole because it was the wrong way round. I felt for the hole again and I found it and stepped into the room.

"Are you in here?" I yelled

"Yes, please help me, there's something in here!" She yelled

The painting shut suddenly behind me and I could see a bit now, it wasn't perfect but I could see. It was like I was in a dark room now but I didn't know if it was a dark room or if they didn't want me to see properly.

"Hello?" I yelled

"Please help me!" She yelled

"I'm coming, keep talking" I said "What's your name?"

"My name is Elizabeth," She said "Elizabeth Blake"

"Is your sister Maria?" I yelled trying to get her to talk more

"Yes, she is my older sister" She replied

I finally walked to the end of the room and I saw the outline of two doorways. "One will be wrong and the other right, and I probably can't go back after.

"What year are you in?" I asked hoping that I could hear where she was and find out which door was the right one.

"I'm a second year" Her voice said from the right door.

"Ok, stay calm and don't move I'm coming" I said as the door shut behind me again.

I heard another scream "What wrong? What's happened?" I yelled panicking and running in the direction of the scream with doors shutting behind me.

"Something is in here, I saw it!" She yelled

"It's ok, I'm coming, and I won't let anything hurt you!" I yelled

"Do you promise?" She asked

"I promise you that I will do everything I can to stop you from getting hurt, I will do everything!" I yelled

Another scream echoed through the maze "Elizabeth?" I yelled

No answer.

"Elizabeth?" I yelled panicking again

"Yes?" I heard her yell back

"Are you ok?" I said

"Yes, but something just touched me!"

"I'm almost there, your voice is getting louder" I yelled to her

"Please be quick" She said as she started crying.

"It's ok, I'm going to get you out" And then I walked into a wall, or a door rather.

"Are you in here?" I said hitting the door

"Yes" She yelled

I pulled my wand out and pointed it at the lock "Alohomora!" I said and nothing happened. "Bombarda" I yelled and I blew up half the wall and the door was unlocked "Are you ok?" I yelled

* * *

><p>I walked into the room and I could see clearly again. I saw Elizabeth sitting in the middle of the room crying, she looked just like her sister. I started running up to her "It's ok, I've got you, and I'm going to get you out" I reassured her.<p>

"Thank you" She said quietly.

I stood her up and we started walking to the blown up wall and then I was thrown backwards by something. I quickly got up "We need to get out of here!" I yelled I held her hand and we started running and I couldn't see properly again.

"What's wrong?" She asked

"I can't see, whatever it is in here doesn't want me to see and help you" I said

"Do you remember how you got here?" She asked

"Yes why?" I asked

"Because we're in a room with no doors" She explained trying to sound calm

I raised my wand "Bombarda!" I yelled and I blew up a part of the wall, then I realised something "Elizabeth, I think I know what's wrong" I said

"What?" She said

"The maze is changing like the grand staircase, it moves about" I said

"We're not going to get out are we?" She said as she started to cry

"Don't say that," I said "Look at me" I said lifting her chin "I'm going to do whatever it takes to get you out of here"

"Why? Why are you doing this for me?" She asked

"I'm friends with you sister and a while ago I watched a couple of people die and I didn't try to stop it and I'm not letting it happen again" I explained

Elizabeth let out a yelp "Whats wrong?" I asked her

"Something just touched my ankle" She said

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ok, so I hoped you liked this chapter, it's actually based on a chapter of the book I'm writing, in fact quite a bit of this story is so if Shannon Hodgkinson publishes a book and it is similar to this story or some of the plot, she didn't steal the story, they're both hers :P<strong>_

_**I was listening to a radio thing, don't ask why or what it was but the song 'We're going to Ibiza' and I swear it sounds so much like 'We're going to eat pizza' or am I just hungry? lol**_

_**I just remembered when me and my friend Ellie were planning the story and we were arguing about Elijah from vampire diaries and what his last name was I said he was Elijah Smith so any of his family would have to pretend to be a Smith and she's like he doesn't have a last name and we spent a while agruing and I went onto vampire diries wiki thing and I got quotes up and I was like ha and she said I don't remember this and I'm like I don't care I do, I'm right hahaha! Yep we are just weird but yeah... **_

_**Yesterday it was really raining and I'm going around on my bike everywhere because my dad made a deal with me that if I get fit I can go out on my bike with him and his friends then he will get me a motorbike and I can go greenlaning! Sorry I love that sort of thing, I grew up with my dad having motorbikes and cars and fixing them up and taking me out in/on them after so you kind of get used to it. And my best freidn Ellie is like: Shannon don't come round my house on it because my mum hates motorbikes. :( so I can't act all cool on my motorbike and go to my friends house, but I'm ok with that as long as I can have one. Anyways going off of topic I dried my seat and rode my bike home and I got in and I have a wet butt, I was like :O did anyone see. Yeah not much to talk about is it... yeah...**_

_**Yesterday in England(Where I live) There was a random flash of lightning and thunder and it scared the shizzle out of me seriously, I was reviewing a story(I review every story I read now, with my thoughts and random talking) and all a sudden *BOOM!*(That thunder by the way) and then a flash I was like holy shizzle! and I actually jumped up, I'm not scared of lightning and thunder in primary school everyone used to hide under the tables and I finally started to stand and start laughing at everyone running around and panicking :P**_

_**Wow I'm feeling really random today and I'm talking, or typing to much on here...again so I'm going to stop now.**_

_**Remember reviews are welcome and they make certain authors very happy :D and I want to thank Racina Victorine Black for reviewing every chapter, I really apprieceate(think I spelt that wrong) it and I hope you like this chapter as much as I enjoy writing it. And thank you to everyone who put me on authioralert and story alert this week :D **_

_**Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter and my random talk**_

_**Peace! and everyone in America stay safe from the tornado.. it is a tornado isn't it? I get confussed with it sometimes, evethough I'm supposed to take geography, anyways. Enjoy!**_

**_Raven-Thea. xx_**


	18. Chapter 18

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and added characters... unfortunately._**

* * *

><p><em>Previously...<em>

"We're not going to get out are we?" She said as she started to cry

"Don't say that," I said "Look at me" I said lifting her chin "I'm going to do whatever it takes to get you out of here"

"Why? Why are you doing this for me?" She asked

"I'm friends with you sister and a while ago I watched a couple of people die and I didn't try to stop it and I'm not letting it happen again" I explained

Elizabeth let out a yelp "Whats wrong?" I asked her

"Something just touched my ankle" She said

* * *

><p>My head started to hurt again, I grabbed my head and gasped.<p>

"What's that?" Elizabeth asked

"What's what?" I asked her

She lifts her arm and points in front of us "That thing there" She said starting to get worried

"There's nothing there?" I was meant to say but it came out as a question

She started to panic "It's coming towards us, come on, run!" She yelled as she yanked her arm free and started running

"No!" I yelled "Elizabeth come back!" I started running in the same direction as her and then I heard a scream "Elizabeth!" I screamed "Where are you?"

I walked into a dark room and I felt like I was being watched, so I turned around trying to see what was there but I couldn't see anything, I was in the room alone. I heard something drop onto the floor I looked around again fast, turning my head and body from side to side trying to work out where the noise came from, when I finally thought I was alone I looked for the coin on the floor to check I wasn't hearing things. I walked over to where I heard the noise and just as I thought a coin was there. I picked it up and realised that it was too thick to be a coin, I decided to put it in my pocket and find out what it was later.

"Thea?" I heard Elizabeth's voice say

"Elizabeth where are you?" I asked "What's happened? Why did you scream?"

"Something has got me Thea, it's hurting me, please help me" She said "You promised me you wouldn't let it hurt me" She screamed again

"Elizabeth!" I screamed "I'm coming"

I blasted through so many walls I lost count and every time I went through a wall I walked into an empty room with Elizabeth's screaming echoing through me. I finally blasted through a wall and I saw a figure "Elizabeth?" I asked cautiously

"Thea, please help me, I'm scared" She said

I started to walk towards where I heard her voice and I found her chained to a wall "It's ok I'm going to get you out of here" I said "Aloho-" I was cut off by something throwing me into a wall, as my head hit the wall I felt something wet moving down my neck. I then felt something tight around my throat and I started struggling to breathe. Then Elizabeth started to cry and the thing around my neck released me and I fell to the floor gasping for air.

All the back of my head was wet so I started to wipe it off of my head and then Elizabeth screamed again. I tried to run to her but I started to go dizzy. "Elizabeth?" I called

No reply. Then the dizziness went away and I ran to her and got her out of the chains. But she wasn't moving "Elizabeth?" I yelled shaking her body but she wasn't responding "Elizabeth?" I yelled again as I started to cry.

_She can't be dead, she can't be, she must be unconscious. I need to take her to the hospital wing._

I lifted her up and put one of her arms over my shoulder and held her by her waist. "There's got to be a way out of here" I mumbled to myself

* * *

><p>I held up my wand "Bombarda maxima" I shout at a wall and three walls are blown up. "Bombarda maxima!" I yell again and I finally see a light. I run to the light and I realise I'm in the Slytherin common room and I start to go dizzy again. "Help!" I yelled "Some please help us"<p>

"What's wrong?" I familiar voice says, I turn to face Abraxas.

"She's badly hurt, please take her to the hospital wing" I said

"What about you?" He said concerned

"I need to tell Maria, this is her sister Elizabeth" I said

"Ok, but be careful you don't look to good" He said

I ran into my dorm and found Maria sitting down reading a book when she saw me she stood up "What happened, you look like hell" She exclaimed.

"It doesn't matter, it's Elizabeth, she's hurt, badly" I managed to say

"Where is she?" Maria asked worried

"Abraxas is taking her to the hospital wing" And before I could even finish saying 'hospital' she was gone.

I started to make my way down to the hospital wing, I finally got to the door to the hospital wing and I got a headache again.

"Your too late, she's dead" A voice said

"No she isn't!" I yelled "Your wrong!" I ran into the hospital wing and found the headmaster talking to Abraxas while Maria stood next to a bed with a body laying there unconscious while the nurse ran around the room finding something to help her.

* * *

><p>I ran up to Elizabeth and felt for her pulse. I gasped as I realised she had no pulse, she was dying. I looked up at Maria and saw tears in her eyes "Maria," I managed to whisper "She's going to be fine"<p>

Then the nurse, whose name I still don't know, came over and felt for her pulse like I did and then she slowly turned to Maria with sad eyes "I'm sorry, but she's passed" She said sadly

Then Maria looked at me and then ran out of the room, and what did I do?

That's the thing, I didn't know what to do. I didn't know how to react. Someone I just risked my life to save died, a young girl with so much life ahead of her died. All because of me. I couldn't save her.

I looked at her body, her lifeless, dead body. _She wasn't dead, she couldn't be. _I leaned over her and put my hands on her shoulders shaking her, hoping that she would wake up. But she didn't. This didn't help me, I needed her to wake up so I started shouting "Elizabeth wake up, please wake up!"

She still would wake "Elizabeth!" I shouted at her.

I felt a hand on my shoulder trying to pull me away but I needed to wake her up, she wasn't dead. She couldn't be dead. I started to cling to her body so she couldn't be separated and I started to cry.

Abraxas grabbed me and pulled me off of the body "Thea, calm down, come with me" He said with a smooth and calming voice.

I let him guide me not paying attention to where I was going, I was just moving in motions with the image of her body on the floor repeating in my head.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I'm sorry I didn't update earlier, I started year 10 and I have 2 timetables for every other week and it is so confusing, I have some classes where Im the only one from my form in, which is unfair considering some of my friends have all the same classes! I tried to update on wednesday but I had so much homework, I'm getting like 5 pieces of homework every night and on top of that I have to revise for tests and my GCSE's!<em>**

**_I'm sorry and I hope you like this chapter!_**

**_Peace!_**

**_Raven-Thea. xx_**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Ok, so this chapter is very rushed, after the amount of homework I got this week I struggled to get in all done and do this for today because the next time I can do it is next week, since I'm too busy :L**_

_**If there are mistakes please tell me because I couldn't go over it again.**_

_**Disclaim: I won nothing but the plot and added characters.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>I realised we were in the Slytherin common room and Abraxas guided me to the door of my dorm. Then he walked off saying he had to go somewhere and that he would see me in the morning. I stood infront of the door staring. Too scared to open it to see what, or who was inside. Maria would be in there crying her eyes out, because I couldn't save her sister.<p>

I took a deep breath. "Ok, on three" I whispered to myself "One... Two... Three" As I said 'three' I opened the door, or I tried to, but it was locked.

I knocked on the door to let myself be known, I didn't want to walk in on Maria when she was upset. I waited there at the door and I heard whispers. "It's Thea, can you let me in please" I said through the door.

I heard shuffling inside the room and I expected the door to be opened any second. But it wasn't and the noise died down. I knocked again louder "Can you let me in please, it's Thea" I yelled through the door.

I heard footsteps and then I heard a lock click open. The door wasn't opened enough for me to fit through, it was open about 4 inches and then a head went in the gap "Sorry, but you can't come in," The familiar voice of Parkinson said "You'll have to sleep somewhere else tonight"

"But there's nowhere else to sleep" I said

"Oh well, you're have to sleep on the floor, or if you really want to, on the sofas in the common room, take your pick" She said bitterly

"But-" I was cut off by the door slamming. _That was nice_. I thought sarcastically.

I sat on a sofa and stared at the fireplace, I stared at the orange flames as they danced around in front of me and I could feel the heat radiating from it. Soon I fell asleep only to have nightmares come and torment me.

* * *

><p>I woke up shaking remembering the haunting laughs and screams and blood, lots of blood. I walked shakily up to my dorm and opened the door and got dressed. I looked in the mirror and fixed my bed hair and then went down to breakfast.<p>

I walked to the Slytherin table and sat on my own, I looked for Maria but she wasn't there. After sitting staring at my food I left the table without eating and I walked to my first class.

After classes finished I sat down on the sofa I slept on and read. I heard giggling as a group of girls walked in talking about the Halloween ball tomorrow.

Wait, it's tomorrow?

Then Tom walked into the common room looking emotionless, but when he looked at me I noticed a cold glare that faded as fast as it came.

I stood up "Tom, it's the Halloween ball tomorrow" I said

"I am aware of that" He said coldly

"What is happening about us then?" I asked

"We're going together, and only because I have a reputation to keep, after tomorrow we will be back to this" He said

"And will you be civil towards me?" I asked

"Like nothing ever happened" He said

I stood there a second thinking then I said "Tom, what did happen? What did I do that upset you so much?"

"You don't understand and you never will, just leave me alone or I will make sure that you do" He said as he walked up to his dorm.

_That was very civil of him, not._

I sat back on the sofa staring at the wall.

_What have I done to make everyone hate me? They don't want to even be in the same room as me._ I started to read my book again.

Once curfew had come, I walked up to my dorm, only to be told the same thing as the night before, so I slept on the sofa, again.

* * *

><p>I woke up and looked at the clock. It was 3.30am. After failed attempts at trying to get back to sleep decided to take a walk, I didn't care about getting caught by prefects.<p>

After about an hour or more of walking I decided to go back to bed, but on the way down to the dungeons, I heard hushed voices. Worried that it was prefects or worse teachers I hid in the shadows, listening to their conversation.

"...She has a right to know Albus" The first voice, which I recognised as the voice of the headmaster.

"But she's been doing well with her grades and the Halloween ball is tomorrow, we wouldn't want to ruin that" Dumbledore said

"She wouldn't be too happy if she had been at the ball happy and then realised that her father was murder after would she?" The headmaster said

"If you want to tell her Armando, feel free to, but remember, whatever happens after, is your fault, and don't forget what happened with her friend's death" Dumbledore said.

Dippet didn't move a muscle "That's what I thought" Dumbledore said.

And with that they both walked off leaving me to sneak back into the common room.

I fell asleep finally and I woke up to Parkinson shaking me awake. "Riley, wake up!" She was saying as she shook me.

I groaned and opened my eyes "What, Parkinson?" I said bitterly

"Since it's the ball you're allowed back into our dorm for the day" She said as she dragged me into the dorm we're two girls were sitting on a bed with another bed covered in four dresses.

"Make up!" Squealed Parkinson and then we started to get ready.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So I realised this is shorter as well, but the next chapter is the halloween ball so I can't do anymore without going into it.<strong>_

_**Hope you enjoyed it.**_

_**Peace!**_

_**Raven-Thea. xx**_


	20. Chapter 20

**_Sorry it's been ages but I do have good reasons.. I think. Firstly I was ill and I had to go to doctors and miss some school, secondly I have had so much homework and catch up work to do (I actually haven't finished it) thirdly I've bee having problems with friends and having arguments with family and some other stuff which you wont care about._**

**_When I was writing this I was listening to All I need by within temptation, which is how I imagined Thea to be feeling at the dance and after._**

**_Thanks to my best friend Ellie for the help with some ideas even though I only used like one. xx :)_**

* * *

><p>I looked in the mirror at my white dress and golden sandals, I looked up at my hair, it was now three hours later and I had just had my hair curled and Maria did my gold and white make up. My lips were a soft pink colour, I had gold and white eye shadow with black mascara with gold glitter in it. My golden headband pulled most of my hair out of my face but it left some hair to shape my face.<p>

I turned around and faced Maria who was crying silently, I walked up to her slowly and she looked up at me. "Maria, I'm sorry, and I understand why you hate me" I said quietly

She frowned "I never said I hated you, how could I? You tried to save my sister" She whispered

"Then why don't you want me in here with you?" I asked

Maria sighed "I do, that's why I got Lindsey to let you in here today, she refused to any other days"

I stayed quiet for a second "So you're saying it was Parkinson who didn't want me here?" I asked

"Yes" Maria whispered

I hugged Maria "I'm so sorry," I paused and pulled away from her "Ok, stop crying now, you look beautiful, you raise your head high and enjoy yourself tonight, just one night is all I ask" I said wiping a tear on her cheek "And if you really want, I'll go if you don't want to be there, ok?" I said

"I wouldn't want to ruin your night" Maria said

"Don't worry about it" _It's not like it's going to be good anyway_

* * *

><p>We walk down the steps into the common room and Tom and Abraxas are standing at the bottom waiting for us.<p>

On the left Abraxas was standing there dressed as a knight, while on the right Tom was standing there dressed as Robin Hood. Maria started to smile as we walked down the stairs. Abraxas held his arm out for Maria who took it happily, I looked at Tom and he hesitantly held his hand out for me. I sighed and took his hand.

We walked into the great hall where the ceiling was black with floating candles and there was a fog like smoke on the floor and the walls were covered in spiders webs with spiders on it.

We walked in and Abraxas asked Maria to dance and Tom just stood there. "Do you want to dance?" I asked him

"Not with you" He said

"What about your reputation?" I asked and He glared at me and took my hand.

We walked onto the dance floor, and he put his hand on my waist and held out his hand waiting for me. I put my hand on his shoulder and took his free hand, we started dancing and then the song started getting faster and everyone was being spun around lifted up and then we were just dancing. Tom noticed this to and glared at me before doing the same, I looked up at Tom hoping to see him happy but he wasn't, I looked away from him slightly upset.

After the dance we sat down at a table again with Abraxas and Maria, Tom got up muttering something about getting some drinks and Abraxas followed him out.

I looked across the table to Maria "Are you feeling ok?" I asked her. She looked up at me and smiled. "Yes," She paused for a second thinking "What's going on with you and Tom?"

I looked at her blankly for a second thinking what to say "What do you mean? Nothing's going on" I said

"That's exactly my point, you were happy then all a sudden this, he isn't even talking to you and you look miserable" She said

I looked over my shoulder and I saw Abraxas and Tom coming back with drinks. Abraxas handed Maria her drink and sat next to her smiling, while Tom placed my drink on the table and didn't even make eye contact. "What's going on with you two?" Maria asked

I looked at Tom "To be honest Maria, I don't have the slightest idea" Tom glared at me. Maria looked at Tom. "What's happened?"

"I refuse to be associated with disgusting bigheaded arrogant filth like her" He said coldly.

Maria looked hurt by what he said about me and shared a this-is-awkward look with Abraxas. Before Abraxas asked Maria to dance with him hoping we would work things out.

We sat in silence for a while "Why do you hate me?" I asked trying to sound like I didn't care

"Why wouldn't I?" Tom said coldly.

"Because I haven't done anything wrong that would upset you" I said

"Well obviously you have"

"Then tell me what I've done" I said starting to get annoyed

"Your oblivious to everything, you're so spoilt, you think everything is perfect when it's far from it and I can't stand it" He said

"Well that is the worst reason I think I've ever heard" I said

"Fine, I don't like you, I never have, I never will. You're just a tool, a tool which I can make do whatever I want" He said bitterly

I stood up and Abraxas came over to us "Maria just went to the toilet-" He started saying but I ignored him and ran off with Abraxas calling me to come back. I walked outside and sat down on the grass when Maria came and sat next to me. "You're not having a good time, are you?" Maria asked me

I looked at her and smiled with my eyes starting to form tears "Everything is fine"

"But it isn't, to be honest I'm not either, I'm having fun when I should be mourning my sister's death, it doesn't feel right" She said sadly

"Do you want to go?" I asked and Maria nodded

* * *

><p>We walked back to the boys and they took us to our dorm where Abraxas kissed Maria hand before they both left and went to their dorms, leaving me and Tom alone. "Never again" He said before leaving me.<p>

I walked into my dorm, Maria was in the bathroom. I walked up to the mirror and took of my shoes and head band and look in the mirror at myself. I was crying and my eyes were going red. Maria walked out of the bathroom wearing a pink nightdress. I walked into the bathroom and took my make-up off before leaning over the sink crying, I changed into a black nightdress and sat on the floor crying. I then stood up after a while wiped my eyes and went to walk out when suddenly I heard a voice.

"_Thea, why did you leave me to die?"_ Said a familiar voice that gave me goose bumps.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I hope you liked this chapter because I tried really hard to get it done.<em>**

**_Thanks._**

**_Peace!_**

**_Raven-Thea. xx_**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Sorry this is late but I was ill and then I got better and had a ton of homework and then I went on hoilday and after I had no time to update since I was seeing family, sorry.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and added characters.**_

* * *

><p>I spun around on my heel and faced the door, but nothing was there. <em>It's all in your head.<em> I try to convince myself. I turn the tap on and splash water onto my face hoping to wake myself up a bit.

"_Why didn't you help me, Thea?"_ The same voice repeated.

I unlocked the door quickly turned off the light and closed the door which accidently slammed. I then looked around the room checking for any movements that would be invisible to others. "What's up with you Thea, you look a bit on edge" Maria observed.

"N-nothing, I'm just... I'm just tired I guess, I'm fine" I replied while still looking around the room.

I sat on my bed under the covers and I looked over to Maria who looked sad. "You alright?" I asked even though I thought I knew the answer.

She smiled a little to herself "Do you think Elizabeth is in h-heaven" I saw tears form in her eyes.

I got out of bed and sat on hers and hugged her "Yes, I think she's in heaven," I looked at her and wiped the tears from her eyes. "I think she's looking down at you from up there and smiling and you know what I think she's thinking, 'I'm so lucky to have had Maria as my sister'. Do you want to know why I think this? Because Maria, you are the most caring person I know, now you rest and try to take your mind off of it right now because I'm sure she wouldn't want you to be sad" I said as I got off her bed. Maria laid down and pulled the covers over herself "Thank you Thea, I'll try to" She said before closing her eyes.

I turned off the light and got into my bed again. _"It's not nice to lie"_ A voice said. I closed my eyes tightly hoping it would think I was asleep and go away, and that was the last I heard, until I feel asleep.

* * *

><p><em>I was in a dark room, there are no lights and I'm struggling to see. I hear shuffling and footsteps around me, I look around but see nothing. The noises move around me in a circle and I spin around trying to face the direction it's coming from. The all a sudden everything is quiet, the only thing I can hear is my breathing. Then I see something move across the room quickly.<em>

"_Hello?" I call but I don't get a reply. "Hello?" Still no reply._

_Then I feel something cold around my neck and I'm lifted off the ground and then I'm thrown onto the floor. I look around the room again and see a girl sitting on the floor crying. I know the girl, but I don't recognise who she is._

_I walk up to the girl and kneel in front of her "Are you ok?" I ask her_

_The girl looks up and I gasp, she's crying but she is crying blood and her eyes are black, her skin is unnaturally pale and her hair is messy and has blood in it._

"_You did this to me!" She yells at me "You killed me!"_

"_No I didn't, I tried to save you" I try to explain and out of the corner of my eye I see figures standing around me._

"_You killed all of us" One of the voices said_

"_You're a murderer!" Another shouted_

_They all started shouting at me for killing them and then the crying girl, who I recognised as Elizabeth, picked something silver up._

"_You hurt us, now were going to hurt you" She says in a cold voice as a twisted smile forms on her face._

_Then she cuts me across my stomach and I cry out in pain, then my face is cut and my back and before I know it I have cuts on my wrists and leg, and then I feel a pain in my stomach and I look down and see the silver blade embedded into my stomach. I scream as I fall to the floor. Then all the shapes surround me._

* * *

><p>I woke up with arms wrapped around me and a voice telling me to wake up. I look at the person hugging me, Maria shocked. "It's ok Thea, it's just a dream" She tries to reassure me. I see a shadow in the corner of the room and grab Maria and I moved as far away from the shadow as I could while on my bed.<p>

Maria looked at the shadow "It's ok Thea, it's only Abraxas and Tom" She said and Abraxas and Tom stepped out of the shadows.

"What are they doing here?" I whispered

"You were screaming in your sleep and I didn't know what to do, and they were the only people here an-and you wouldn't stop screaming and you kept saying Elizabeth and begging for it to stop, and I didn't know what to do" Maria said with tears forming in her eyes.

"She thinks I killed her, Elizabeth thinks I killed her and-and I didn't, she wants to get revenge, all of them do, but I didn't! I didn't kill them. I haven't killed anyone, why do they think I killed them?" I said crying

"_Liar, liar, pants on fire" _A haunting voice of a little girl said

"I'm not lying!" I shouted

"_London Bridge is falling down, Falling down, falling down,  
>London Bridge is falling down, My fair Lady."<em> The voice sang _"Do you remember when you killed me? The walls of the room fell on my and you just let me die. You killed me"_

"Go away!" I shouted as I covered my ears "I never hurt you!"

Then I couldn't see again "_Three blind mice, three blind mice, see how they run, see how they run-" _The voice sang

"Just out of my head! I can't see!" I said before I saw a girl with long blond hair in the doorway. "I didn't kill you, Elizabeth!" I said

She looked at me and her eyes looked dark "We will get revenge" She said

Then I heard a knocking, it sounded far away and Elizabeth disappeared "What's that noise?" I asked

"It's the head master" Tom said

"I can't see anything," I said and my sight got clearer "Never mind"

"I would like to speak to Thea," He said "Alone"

* * *

><p>Everyone exited the room "I'm sorry to inform you but, you father was recently... murdered" He said sadly<p>

"What?" I said thinking I heard him wrong

"You father, he was murdered by Grindelwald, I'm sorry, your brother has yet to be informed and I would like you to come with me when I tell him" Dippet said and I just sat frozen, unable to talk or move and unable to think or register what he was saying.

"No, you're lying, you have no proof, you-you're lying! Why are you lying?" I screamed before I stood up quickly feeling slightly dizzy and ran to the bathroom and locked myself in. I fell to the floor crying and noticed something red on my wrist. I looked closer and saw it was a word written in blood, _murderer_. I then looked at my legs and saw cuts and gasped.

_It can't be..._ I thought to myself, I then pulled my nightdress up and saw a cut in my stomach and it was bleeding.

And then suddenly I felt the pain. I screamed and got some tissue to hold to the cut even though I knew it wouldn't help that much.

"_We're going to get revenge, all of us are. This is only the start"_ Elizabeth said.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I whispered

"_Because you deserve it Thea, you deserve to be punished" _Elizabeth said coldly.

I then started to go dizzy again and opened the door, which I realised some people were calling me through. I tried to unlock the door but the lock wouldn't budge, I hit the door hoping they would understand that I was stuck.

"Help me please, open the door, I'm stuck" I shouted

I then couldn't hold myself up so I rested against the wall, starring at the locked door with my vision going blurry and tears flowing down my cheeks. Then the door opened and someone was sitting on the floor next to me yelling at me in a panicked voice and I just sat there emotionlessly even though inside and probably outside I was dying.

I couldn't understand what the person was saying and my eyes started getting heavy, so I just let them close hoping the pain would leave.

Finally everything went black as someone shook me while calling what I could understand as my name and I heard a girl laugh coldly but it all sounded so far away.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ok, well I hope this chapter was good and that you enjoyed reading it!<em>**

**_I have decided I'm going to write a couple of more chapters before I update next so that when I get the reviews I can update quicker, which might be better._**

**_At the moment I'm actually writing four stories, this one, my percy jackson one, my xmen one and my actual story I'm writing, so that is another reason I took so long to update and also I had some writers block._**

**_Anyways, Peace!_**

**_Raven-Thea. xx_**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Sorry it took a long time to update but I've been busy with exams and I had to realise that exams are more important than writing my story at the moment. BUT now it's the holidays so I can relax a bit with the revising and write my story more :D x**_

* * *

><p>I heard murmurs around me, normally it would be a man and a woman talking but sometimes there was a boy talking on his own. I recognised the voices but I couldn't think of who they belonged to.<p>

When I finally woke up there was the man and woman talking. "She should be awake soon" The woman said

Why is she still unconscious? Shouldn't she be awake? It's been three days" The man said

The woman sighed "She lost a lot of blood, we think she has self harmed herself and she was shocked, maybe she needs to be like this for a while, she seems so peaceful wherever she is, maybe it's best for her because when she wakes up it's going to be hard for her." The woman said

"What about the boy? He stays there with her?" The man asked

"He only leaves her side when he has to go to class, he even gets notes for her from the class, I think it's sweet" The woman said

I heard a noise to my right, it sounded like someone moving and then I heard a man sigh and then there was more movement.

"Is she awake?" The man asked

"She seems to be partly awake but I'm not sure if she is aware of us or what we're saying." The woman said "We better go and let her rest"

I heard footsteps walking away from me and then a door open and close. I waited a second, pretending to be asleep listening for any sound, but there wasn't anything. I slowly opened my left eye and looked for anyone in the room, when I saw no one I opened my other eyes and looked around the room properly.

I was lying on a bed in the hospital wing. I turned and looked to my right to see what the thing that was moving when the man and the woman were talking was and I saw a boy asleep in a chair. He had dark hair and pale skin and he was in Slytherin. I then realised it was Tom. I stared at him for a while, confused at why he was here. Did he care about me or did he want to use me again? I hoped for the first one but I was scared it was the latter of the two.

Tom's eyes started fluttering and he sleepily opened his eyes and yawned stretching his arms out. "So," He said yawning "you're awake now"

I thought for a second trying to understand what he was saying and then I realised after a couple of seconds. "I... Yes, I think so" I said quietly.

Tom sat up "You gave us quite a scare," He said pausing "what..." His voice trailed off. He then took my arm which made me gasp as it still hurt me.

He then looked at my cut which was now turning into a scar and frowned "Why... why would you do this to yourself?" He asked me obviously talking about the word 'Murderer' which was now engraved into my arm.

I looked down at the cut and ran my finger along it and then I looked up at Tom "I didn't do it" I simply said

Tom frowned again "Then who did? You were then only one in the bathroom when it happened" He said a little louder than I expected him to which made me flinch.

I turn away from him "Elizabeth, she did this to me," I said coldly "After I tried to save her"

Tom sighed "Thea, Elizabeth is dead, she died that night, don't you remember?" He said softly

"I know she's dead, but she is still here. I can see her and I can hear her, she said I murdered her, she- she did this!" I shouted holding up my arm which was still sore.

"Thea, it's going to be ok, you're going to get help soon-" He began to say

I glared at him "I don't need help! I'm fine and I'm not crazy, ok? I can see her because of my gift!" I shouted at him "Do you think I'm crazy Tom?" I whispered

"No, I know you're not, but they don't. They don't know anything." Tom said as he pulled me into a hug.

I look up at him "Where do we go from here Tom?" I asked quietly

He looked down at me confused "What do you mean?"

"Where do we go from here, in our relationship? You love me and want to be with me and then you avoid me and then you want me again. I don't know what to do or think. I can't understand you or how you work; normally I know how people think but you..." I paused "You're a mystery to me Tom."

Tom thinks about this for a moment, he then leans down so his lips are by my ear, so close that I can almost feel them "You're a mystery to me too, Thea. Never before have I seen someone who is like you or can do what you do. You appear sweet and innocent but you've been through so much dark times and you're capable of doing dark things." He whispered

"Why did you leave me before? Why didn't you like me?" I asked

Tom frowned again "I never not liked you Thea, I just needed you out of the way for a while I was busy, and you were a... distraction from what I needed to do. I never wanted to act like that with you, but I had to, and then this happened" He said while caressing my cut on my arm softly with his thumb. "I don't want this to happen again, I'm never going to make that mistake again. If I didn't treat you badly and stayed with you, this might have never have happened"

"What was it that you were busy doing?" I whispered

He looked around the room, checking for a sign of anyone being in there "Trying to find the chamber of secrets" He whispered back to me.

"I could have helped you, all you had to do was ask" I said

"You didn't want to before and anyway how would you make any difference? I'm capable of doing it on my own" He said softly

"Ah, you see, I have family that might know something about it" I said smiling

Tom's eyes brightened "Like who?" Tom asked

I tapped me nose grinning. "Tell me" Tom said in a stern voice.

"My dad," I said "He would know everything, I could say were doing a project on it at school, he would help us"

Tom sighed "Thea, you're dad isn't... with us anymore" He said

"W-what?" I said remembering the other night "No. That was just a bad dream, wasn't it?" I asked him hopefully but I already knew the answer. I could feel it deep down inside that my dad had been dead for a while, he didn't die they day they told me. He could have died days or even weeks before they told me. I started to cry.

"Thea, don't cry," Tom said wiping the tears from my cheeks "we can get them back, we can do it together, but first we must open the chamber"

I nodded. I can get them back. Suddenly my sadness turned into anger. I wanted to make people feel the pain I was feeling. I wanted to get up, I wanted to rip the place apart, at that moment I didn't want to feel weak. I needed to do something. I needed to numb my pain.

"You need to sleep before we do anything though" Tom whispered.

I yawned and rested my head on Tom's chest.

I closed my eyes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ok guys, so I hope that was good, I started writing it last saturday but I was busy getting christmas presents with my friend.<strong>_

_**It's my birthday on the 23rd so guys for my birthday off of you, I would like some more reviews :D and thank you, LoneWolfPack, thank you because you were the one who made me think that I needed to update soon and that actually people like my story. So Thank you :D**_

**_Anyway, Peace!_**

_**Raven-Thea. xx**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Sorry this took so long to post, but I've been grounded and I've had exams all the time. I got a B in my maths exam! So happy :D anyway, I've decided that the story would be better if it was in their 6th year because it will fit in better. **_

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes slowly and looked around the room. I was alone. I then realised I was tucked into bed. Did Tom put me into the bed? It didn't matter really; all I wanted right now was to get out.<p>

A minute later the doors to the hospital wing flew open and a woman walked in. "So you're awake then. I'll just check that your fine and then you can go" The woman said smiling at me.

I frowned "And how long will that take?" I asked politely trying to hide my frustration.

"Oh, not long dear. It will just take a few minutes." She looked at my scarred arm and then looked up at me. "How does this feel" She asked me.

"It doesn't hurt now" I answered, hoping that it would get me out quicker.

"Ok, move your arm for me please" She said and I bent my arm and felt some pain shoot through it, but I tried to hide it from her.

She looked at me waiting for an answer. "It still doesn't hurt" I said.

She looked at the scar "I don't know how you managed to do this; it was very tricky to heal. I thought it was cursed to be like that with something I had never heard of, no matter what I did, it wouldn't heal. In the end I had to get the potions teacher to make something else that might help, and luckily enough it did." She smiled sadly at me. "Did you do this to yourself?" She asked and I knew everyone thought I did.

"Pardon?" I asked pretending that I didn't understand her.

She sighed "Have you been self-harming?" She asked me

"No, I haven't. Can I go now?" I asked annoyed at her. Why did she think that?

"I… Yes ok, you seem to be fine. But if you have any problems, you come straight back here, dear." She said.

* * *

><p>I got out of the bed as fast as I could and I ran out of the doors, I then ran down to the Slytherin common room and found Tom sitting on a sofa reading a book, I couldn't see the whole title but I knew it was probably dark magic. I sat down next to him and he started to hide the book cover and then he turned to me. "It's ok Tom, you can trust me." I paused "What's that book about?" I asked.<p>

He stared at me for a moment, probably debating with himself about whether or not he should trust me, and then finally handed me the book. I looked at the title. _Secrets of the Darkest Art_. I then opened the page which was folded over. _Horcruxes_. "What's a horcrux?" I whispered to Tom.

Tom pointed to the top of the page. _A Horcrux is the word for an object in which a person has concealed part of their soul. To make a Horcrux a person has to split their soul and they then hide it in an object outside of their body. So that even if one's body is attacked or destroyed, the person cannot die, for part of their soul remains earthbound and undamaged._

I looked up at Tom "But how do you make one?" I asked.

"I'm not completely sure, it says you have to murder someone, but I don't see how it works. I'm going to… have a talk with professor Slughorn." He said

I thought for a moment. "A person has to split their soul, but would that mean that when they split it they have less of their soul like in their body? I mean, wouldn't it have some effects on the way you are? I'm not too sure about this Tom. There has to be another way." I said concerned.

Tom frowned "But there is no other way, I've look through book after book and nothing. There is no other way. I have to do this to achieve immortality." He whispered to me since a group of girls walked in starring at Tom.

"Ok, so it says 'the person cannot die' it doesn't necessarily mean that. Ok, say your body is destroyed, how would you be able to get back from that? Your soul would be in an object, so surely you might as well have died." I paused sighing "Tom, say you managed to split your soul and hid it in… this ring," I pointed to the black ring he was wearing "and then say you died. Your soul would be in the ring, you wouldn't be alive since you have no body to live in." I said

"I can never be destroyed. No one would ever try and attack me. I'm stronger than anyone who thinks they can beat me" Tom said

I sighed "Ok Tom, say you died of old age, because 'You can never be destroyed' what will happen then? It doesn't stop you from dying; it just means you can never actually… pass on to the other side... or whatever you call it, it just means that your soul will be earthbound forever. It isn't immortality. If you want to be immortal, I will help you find another way, because this isn't want you want and you can't change it once it's done." I said

Tom stood up "This is the only way. I'm going to talk to professor Slughorn" He said as he walked out of the room. I was about to follow him when Abraxas and Maria came down into the common room.

I quickly hid Tom's book in my robes before Maria ran up to me and hugged me which almost knocked us both onto the floor. "You're better now?" Abraxas said while Maria was hugging me.

"Yeah, I'm better, everything's going to be fine now" I said trying to breathe since Maria's hug was restricting my breathing.

Abraxas pulled Maria off of me and I took in a deep breath. "I heard that you…" Maria started to say but stopped midsentence.

"You heard that I what?" I asked confused.

"You… cut yourself..." Maria said quietly.

I frowned "So you're not even going to ask me whether I did or not? You're just going to believe what other people have said? Thanks Maria, I thought I could at least trust you two" I said before going into my dorm and locking the door behind me.

Maria knocked on the door "No, I want to help you Thea" She shouted through the door.

"I don't need any help" I shouted back.

"Do you think we should tell her?" Abraxas said to Maria thinking that I couldn't hear.

There was silence and then finally Maria replied "No, it will give her time to think of a way out of it"

I turned around and saw something on my bed, so I walked over and picked it up. It was a letter. I slowly opened the letter frowning.

_Thea Alysia Riley, you have been invited to attend the funeral of Edward Riley. It will be held on Sunday 15__th__ November._

_P.S. I hope you get better soon darling, I have gotten you a counsellor to help you._

_See you soon, love mum._

And the world just stopped. My dad was never coming back and my mum got me a counsellor. Wow, I'll just add that to the list of bad things happening at the moment.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope you liked this chapter, again it's probably a little rushed so I hope there is few or no mistakes.<strong>_

**_Thank you to everyone that has reviewed, made this one of there favourite stories, added me to favourite authors, put this story on story alert and me on author alert. :D You guys are amazing and thank you to everyone reading this, even if you don't do that, for whatever reason you have. :)_**

**_Anyway, peace!_**

**_Raven-Thea. xx_**


	24. Chapter 24

_**A/N: Hey guys, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in ages, I've been so busy with all my GCSEs, I've done about 10 GCSE exams and 5 controlled assessments and I didn't have time to fit all this revision, notes writing, homework, family, friends, weddings (i swear every1 is getting married at the moment) and this, so I had to drop this for a little while. But I have been rewriting parts of the story because I've decided that my writing sucks quite a lot, so I'm improving it. But on the plus side, I've got a B in science, an A in math and an A* in english so far and my mum is 5 months pregnant! xD Exciting! Anyway I've decided to rewrite the story but I'm going to continue to write this story and then when this is finished I'll post the rewrite :) Also this story is now set in the seventh year because it's easier to write it that way. Sorry again for the REALLY late update!**_

_**Disclaimer: (Although this is pointless, because this is in fact a fanfic so obviously I don't own but...) I own nothing other than the plot of this story and the characters and everything that I've made up.**_

* * *

><p>"So, tell me about your brother" It was my first day of counselling and I was sitting in an empty classroom with a lady whose name I have already forgotten, Maria had woken me up at six in the morning and forced me to get ready on a Sunday for this and I wasn't happy one bit, I had to talk to this random woman about my problems for a couple of hours every Sunday morning.<p>

I frowned "What has my brother got to do with this? Isn't it about me and Elizabeth?" I asked

"Do you want to talk about that then, rather than your brother?" The lady asked in a voice which seemed too calm.

"Well isn't that what you're here for, to talk to me about that?" I asked

"Is that what you want it to be about?" The woman asked in the voice that was really going to get on my nerves soon.

"Do you always ask questions?" I said annoyed

"Do you never answer questions?" She replied calmly "Tell me about your brother, how is your relationship with him?"

I sighed "We were really close and now were not, if you'd asked me a couple of months ago I would have said we were like best friends but now were more like enemies" I explained

The woman started to write some notes down "And how does this make you feel?" The woman asked ready to write some more notes.

"I don't really care, he's fine and has friends and I'm fine and I have friends, so it doesn't really matter" I said

"What about your mother? Tell me about her" She said as she picked up a piece of paper and looked at what was written down.

I thought for a moment about what to say "My mum… she is a very kind woman but she likes to change things that she isn't able to, she likes everything to be perfect and it can't be. Nothing can be perfect." I said

"Hmmm, so how would you describe your relationship with your mother?" The woman asked

"Well… I'd say were close, she is like a best friend to me," I smiled as I said this "But… this doesn't mean we agree on everything and never argue. In fact we argue quite a lot to be honest." I explained

"Ok, What about your dad?"

"My dad is a great man, he is an auror, a very good auror at that. He helps save people all the time, which means I don't see him all the time, but he takes time off to see me and my family. He… completes my mum, he has what she lacks and vice versa." I said smiling

"How do you feel about his death?" The woman asked with a sympathic look in her eyes.

There was a sudden weight on my shoulders pushing down as I remembered my dad was dead "I… I don't know, it doesn't feel like he is because I haven't actually… I haven't seen him for months and I haven't spoken to him, I still can't…" My voice trailed off.

"Have you been to the funeral?"

"No, not yet. It's on Sunday 15th" I said

"Today is Sunday the 15th, I'm sorry" The woman said sadly "What about your friends?"

I stayed silent for a moment "I'm sorry, I can't do this, not now. I have to… I have to go. I'm sorry" I said before running out of the room.

* * *

><p>I heard my name being called but I ignored them. I continued running until I was outside the castle and then I slowed down and started walking, I didn't know where I was going to go I just walked and I would keep walking until I couldn't walk anymore.<p>

I ended up walking to the lake where I sat down and stared at the water, not really looking at it, my mind was everywhere but there. I felt nothing but a huge emptiness inside me and a pain like a dagger in my chest. I wanted to scream and I wanted to cry, but no tears would come. I felt sick to my stomach, why was this happening? I never wanted any of this to happen, so why is it happening?

After I calmed down a little, I slowly got up and walked back into the castle and to my dorm where a knee length black dress with thin silver straps was waiting for me, laying on my bed. I picked up the dress and felt the soft material and stood silent again before changing into the dress and my shoes and then I put my hair up into a bun. I took a deep breath and opened the door. I walked out of my dorm and came face to face with a pair of dark eyes that could look into my soul. It felt like I hadn't seen them beautiful eyes for years. "Tom," I began to say before he pulled me to him and I wrapped my arms around him. I felt like I was trapped in a nightmare and Tom was my escape. He was my only hope. "It's going to be ok, I'm here. You still have me remember."

I tried not to start crying, I'd been doing enough of that over the past couple of weeks, I wanted to look strong especially in front of Tom, but I couldn't help but be completely open to Tom. "I can't do this Tom, I feel so alone and empty," I said with tears threatening to run down my face. "I feel weak and vulnerable, I want to be strong. I want to be strong like you."

He pulled me over to my bed and sat me down next to him with his arm around my waist. I rested my head on his shoulder and tears started streaming down my face. "Thea, it's ok, I'll help you be stronger, I won't let you feel weak like this again." He whispered before he wiped my tears away.

I took a deep breath and stood up, holding Tom's right hand. Tom then stood up next to me. "Stay with me?" I asked trying to talk in the same tone Tom uses, trying to sound stronger than I was but my voice broke at the end of the sentence. Tom faced me looking into my eyes like he was looking at my soul. "Always" He said before we started walking to the headmasters office to use the Floo network.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: So I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I kind of had a block with this one but it's turned out better than the first draft, to be honest the first one was terrible :/ **_

_**Thank you to everyone who has been reading my story, everyone who has and is reviewing, the people who put this on story and author alert and make this one of their favourite stories/authors. You guys are a huge part of the reason I carry on writing this. Thank you everyone so much :)**_

_**Reviews would be nice, if you would like to review, I listen to constructive criticism and I love nice reviews.**_

_**Anyway, Peace out.**_

_**Raven-Thea. xx**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**A/N: Sorry everyone, this took longer than I expected, I had a little writer block, but its sort now.**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, other than my characters and the plot, which is obvious because this is a fanfic...**_

* * *

><p>I sat still, refusing to move and refusing to talk, I wouldn't dare make a sound, with Tom's hand wrapped around mine, it was a muggle funeral, since my dad had muggle friends coming here, we were inside a huge church and my mum was stood at the front doing a speech about my dad, silence filled the church as her sad words echoed around it. She spoke about how wonderful my father was and how he helped people and saved their lives every day, when she was finished my brother James stood up and walked to the front, his eyes red from crying, he spoke about how our dad was his idol and how he was always there for us. Then when he finished and sat down my mum nudged me. It was my turn.<p>

I slowly got up, not wanting to let go of Tom's hand, but I had to, I slowly walked to the front of the hall and turned to face everyone. I looked at everyone's faces, their expressions were sad as they looked up at me with teary eyes. My dad was a man with many friends. I opened my mouth to speak but words wouldn't come out. I took a deep, shaky breath. "I haven't really planned anything to say," I said quietly, although it was loud enough to be heard, my voice was shaky "how can I plan to say something about my dad? I could try and plan something for hours but it would never be enough. My dad was… he was a great person; he helped people all the time and always made time for us. He loved life and he saved it all the time. When I was about five, I found a small bird in my garden with a broken wing, it wasn't able to fly and it wouldn't survive, my dad helped fix its wing and fed it and when it was healed, he let it go home. He cherished life and love. He believed that there could be peace in the world and that 'even in the darkest of places there would always be light'" I had to pause for a second, my dad always told me that, it was difficult saying it without crying. I took another deep breath "He didn't deserve to die, he was too good for this death." I slowly walked over to the piano at the front "My dad loved music, when he was home the house would be full of the beautiful songs he wrote, so now I think it's right for me to play one, since it's a part of him." I sat down and played a song that he taught me when I was younger. I lightly pressed the keys since it was a gentle and peaceful song. I could hear his voice singing to it.

"_Look at this beautiful world,_

_With all the colours swirled._

_Smell the beautiful scents,_

_This is a blessed event._

_You don't need to stop and stare,_

_Because life is everywhere,_

_It's a part of you and it's a part of me."_

He loved everything beautiful in the world, he was so kind and he was loved for it. I stood up quietly "I know that he's dead, but that doesn't mean he's gone. There is a part of him everywhere, not just in our hearts and memory, when you look at the stars on a cloudless night, he's there watching down at the world." I said and then I walked back to my seat. I felt the feeling of emptiness again, I held Tom's hand as other people started to talk about my dad, wishing that it would end soon, so I wouldn't feel this pain.

After Tom guided me out of the church, I wasn't looking where we were going, I was just staring at my father's coffin being carried out, we stopped walking and were now standing outside looking at a hole that had been dug up for my father's coffin. I didn't want to watch this, but I couldn't move my eyes away from it, so I stood there staring, trying to be strong by not crying, I refused to cry anymore, in fact I had no tears left to cry. This was my father, and he was gone. He was dead. Could I have stopped it? Is there a way to bring him back? I knew the answer, no. I zoned out while standing there, I was brought back to the funeral when my mum handed me a white thornless rose, I placed it on top of my father's coffin and stepped back looking at it. Then we had to throw some mud on top of the coffin, I held the mud in my hands saying a final silent goodbye, "Goodbye daddy, I love you" I whispered before putting the mud on the coffin. Then they buried the coffin completely and it was over.

I went back to Hogwarts not wanting to spend any more time with my family, because my family was a constant reminder that my dad was gone for good.

* * *

><p>When we got back Tom got me some hot chocolate from the kitchen, we then sat at one of the five tables in the kitchen silently. When we got back to the Slytherin common room everyone was in there and a fight was going on between some first years. "You're a blood traitor!" One was shouting, while his group of friends chanted "Blood traitor! Blood traitor!" over and over again. Then the other one who was a girl was shouting back "Am not! I'm not a blood traitor! I hate mudbloods!" Their little and rather stupid argument had turned into a fight with had gotten them a crowd.<p>

"For God sake" Tom muttered under his breath. "Everyone stop and get out of here" he said loudly, so people could hear, his voice was so calm but at the same time full of authority. A voice that you didn't want to mess with. Everyone turned around and realised it was Tom who had spoken and then they started to walk away and the arguing first years ran into their dorms. We sat on one of the sofas "Don't let anyone see you're in pain," He whispered to me "or they will use it against you" I nodded knowing he was trying to help me. "It might be hard, but you need to forget, remembering will only hold you back"

I leant against him with my head on his shoulder and that's when I heard it. The cold and cruel voice in the walls, it was loud and aggressive but at the same time it was like a whisper. It sent chills down my spine, whatever it was it was bad, and it wanted to kill.

"_KILLLLLLLLLLLL!" The voice said "KILLLLLLL!" _The word was repeated over and over again through the walls. And then suddenly it stopped, everything was silent, like it never happened. I looked at Tom "Did you hear that?" I asked him "The voice?"

The corners of his mouth turned up into an evil smile, even with the evil smile he looked… beautiful, it would unnerve other people, but not me, Tom would never hurt me. "Yes, I heard it." He said with excitement in his voice.

"What was it?" I asked him

"I found it, and opened it," He said, and then I knew what it was without him saying. "I opened the chamber of secrets"

Then that voice… that voice was the monster inside it, and it was out and ready to kill.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Ok, so I'm hoping this chapter was good and thank you for the reviews! **_

_**Made a twitter account for this pen name, if you want to follow it, it's Raven_Thea but to be honest I haven't sorted anything out on it yet, just made it. But If you want, you can follow it xD Thanks.**_

_**Hope I can get some more reviews from my lovely readers!**_

_**Peace!**_

_**Raven-Thea. xx**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**A/N: Since I haven't updated in a while, I decided to update again this week xD I'm feeling nice.**_

_**Not a lot of people have read the last chapter yet, but I decided I might as well do this. Please review guys! It only takes 2mins and it makes me feel better about my writing and/or helps me improve!.**_

_**Enjoy! xD**_

* * *

><p>I don't know how I managed to full asleep that night, but I somehow did. I didn't hear the voice again, but I knew that wasn't the last time. I woke up early in the morning not being able to stop thinking about it. What if other people could hear it? What if Tom got caught? I almost laughed at myself, Tom is a perfect student who is able to convince the whole school he's who he's not, he'll be fine. But what if it had killed someone? They would've had to be alone, what if it killed a whole group of people? I pushed these thoughts away, everything will be fine, but I knew it wasn't true. I turned to look at my clock and saw that it was 6:10. <em>Great.<em> I went into the bathroom and had a shower and then got dressed, when I was finished it was 6:45, so I decided to put my hair up in a messy bun.

I then went into the common room and laid down on a sofa, I closed my eyes because I was still a little tired, and then I thought of my dad, about his smile, his eyes that lit up when he saw my mum, the hugs that I got whenever he came home. I missed him so much! I thought of what Tom had said _Don't let anyone see you're in pain or they will use it against you. It might be hard, but you need to forget, remembering will only hold you back._ I took a deep breath and tried to push all my emotions away. It wasn't working but then I was shaken awake by a stressed looking Maria which took my mind off of everything.

"Maria, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost" I said concerned. I sat up on the sofa and she sat next to me.

She didn't talk for a little while, after a minute she turned to face me and said "It's myrtle. She's dead. The teachers are panicking, they don't know how it happened." _I do,_ I thought to myself

"Where did it happen?" I asked.

"The girls second floor laboratory" Maria said. As soon as she said that I got up and starting running there, I had to see what happened. "Thea! Where are you going? Wait up!" Maria shouted behind me and she followed.

* * *

><p>When we reached the toilets it was chaos, everyone was crowding around it and the teachers were inside trying to not panic the students. "Everyone go!" Dippet shouted and most of the crowd left, now mostly older students were left, I could now see into the bathroom properly, the floor was flooded slightly, and the teachers were standing around something, myrtle's pale and limp body. And then I looked up and saw Dumbledore trying to calm down a stressed student, I couldn't see who she was clearly, she had dark hair and dark eyes... Then I realised who I was looking at. It was myrtle's ghost.<p>

Dumbledore turned around and shouted "Everyone go back to your common rooms immediately, until tell you that you can leave." He resumed talking to Myrtle and the crowd, including me and Maria, walked away.

"I can't believe this, do you have any idea on what could've caused her death? They're saying it's murder, but how would she have been murdered?" Maria asked.

"I don't know, I'm sure the teachers will sort it out." I said trying to reassure her, I don't think it worked, but what am I supposed to say in a situation like this?" We finally reached the common room and opened the door to hear laughter and what sounded like a small party.

* * *

><p>"You know what this means, don't you. A mudblood died and nobody understand why." A sixth year was explaining "It's got to be the chamber! One mudblood dead, next the rest of them will be joining that filth!"<p>

"You don't really believe that do you? I mean it's just a story?" A little second year asked.

"It's a story that scared the teachers so much that they searched the school for it" The other one said.

"Yes, they search the entire school grounds, inside the school, outside, even under the school. Everywhere. And they didn't find a single thing." I interrupted. I didn't want people saying it was the chamber, people heard me talk to my snake, I could get done for it.

"Why are you trying to cover it up? Are you hiding something, Riley?" The sixth year said. How do they know my name?

"I'm trying to stop a panic being spread around, I've got too much on my mind to be thinking about this." I said almost getting annoyed at how stupid some people are.

"Of course, it wouldn't be _you._ What was I thinking?" He said laughing at me.

"I'm more than capable of doing something like this, don't you dare laugh at me!" I shouted, I was getting angrier and angrier by the second. I wouldn't do something like this, but I could.

"Prove it" He said calmly.

"I don't have to prove anything to you" I said trying to calm myself down. He's just looking for a reaction.

"Then I don't believe you" As he said that, I had walked up to him and pushed him square on the nose. "Ow! You little…" He began to say holding his nose.

"Continue that sentence, I dare you" I said coldly, raising my fist again.

"Come on, let just go" His friend said pulling his arm.

"Yeah, do what your girlfriend says" I said bitterly. Where had all of this came from?

* * *

><p>We were allowed to go and have breakfast but it was straight back to the common rooms after, so I decided to sit in my dorm and read about things from the lessons I'm missing, I then went down to the great hall for dinner feeling like a zombie, just going through motions and then I went to bed, I had had a weird feeling all day, I was probably tired and I wasn't thinking straight, bed was the best thing for me.<p>

I had a strange dream, I was walking through pipes. No, not walking… crawling? No that didn't seem right. Slithering, like a snake. Only I wasn't me, I could tell. I came out of the pipe and into the corridor where I could smell a weird smell. There was a boy there, I recognised him but I couldn't put my finger on who he was. Then the boy turned around and looked directly into my eyes. And he dropped to the floor, dead. I then looked at a window and saw a reflection of what I was. I was some kind of giant snake. I was a Basilisk and I had just killed someone.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I hope this was good, it took a lot of time today because I had writers block again, but there you go :) It's going to start getting better now, I'm sure it will if I can get past this block and then write well.  
><strong>_

_**Thanks for reading, and by the way, I have another story going on at the moment, it's a forbidden game story which carries on from the end, please read it if you have the time and are interested.**_

_**Please review as well xD**_

_**Thank you again,**_

_**Peace.**_

_**Raven-Thea. xx**_


End file.
